Goodbye my Love
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Es doloroso... Conocer a una persona, tratarla, enamorarte. Pero es más doloroso, cuándo tú conoces a esa persona, te enamoras; la amas... Y ella... Se va.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no son propiedad mía. Son exclusivamente de Hajime Isayama, doy gracias a él por su creación. Utilizo a los personajes para historias sin fines de lucro y pura mera diversión propia y de los lectores. Cualquier parecido con la realidad o con otra historia; es mera coincidencia.**

**Este es un Fanfic Levi/Petra. Si NO TE GUSTA esta pareja; de la forma más amable te pido que abandones la historia. Y sí es lo contrario, o la curiosidad te ataca; te invito a leer.**

**Disfrútalo.**

* * *

**Goodbye my love.**

* * *

Éramos vecinos. Pocas veces charlábamos. Bueno, a decir verdad; yo pocas veces charlaba con ella. Ella era una pequeña chispa andando, y yo… Bueno. Yo solo era yo.

Pero regresando; ambos éramos vecinos; vivíamos en unos cómodos y pequeños departamentos; en el corazón de la ciudad de Tokio. Ella trabajaba y yo igual, ella llegaba tarde; yo llegaba temprano. Ella era un horror con el orden; yo un obsesivo compulsivo.

Ella era pequeña, linda y frágil.

Yo… Estaba a su altura; algo torneado y producía miedo.

Pero a ella no. Jamás le produje miedo.

Es así, cómo inició la historia de mi amor por ella.

Es así, cómo segundo a segundo, día con día; mes con mes y año con año; la conocí.

Me conoció.

Y nos enamoramos.

Es así, cómo inicio mi trágico, pero bello amor.

* * *

_¡Hola! Buenas tardes/noches/días/madrugadas... Dependiendo de la hora en que me leas._

_Aquí estoy una vez más, con una historia nueva. Trataré con una pareja que, desde hace tiempo quería usarla pero no sabía cómo. una pareja que me encantó desde la primera vez que los vi a los dos juntos. Espero esta historia sea de su agrado. Será corta, pero espero al menos con capítulos largos. Dudas comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos o algo así por RR, no recuerdo que más debo de decir, y sí lo hago, les diré en el siguiente capítulo._

_Ja nee~_

_Yuki'~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no son propiedad mía. Son exclusivamente de Hajime Isayama, doy gracias a él por su creación. Utilizo a los personajes para historias sin fines de lucro y pura mera diversión propia y de los lectores. Cualquier parecido con la realidad o con otra historia; es mera coincidencia.**

**Este es un Fanfic Levi/Petra. Si NO TE GUSTA esta pareja; de la forma más amable te pido que abandones la historia. Y sí es lo contrario, o la curiosidad te ataca; te invito a leer.**

**Disfrútalo.**

* * *

**Uno.**

* * *

_Levi P.O.V_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Recién llegado a este edificio con departamentos pequeños, para mí solo fue un golpe de suerte. Originalmente; yo viviría en una de las residencias más lujosas y caras de todo Tokio; por el trabajo que ejercía… Pero al tener unos contratiempos, problemas con las viviendas y con la empresa; decidieron alojarme en esos departamentos de clase media; en lo que, mi vivienda estaba lista para ser habitada.

Al principio lo consideré una molestia. Realmente una molestia.

Pagar miles de yenes por una jodida casa carísima… Para venir pagando aún más; por el alquiler –barato a comparación de mi casa.- de un pequeño departamento. No podía estar más jodido de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Algo más que se le ofrezca, Levi-San?

-No, ya puedes irte.- contesté con sequedad.

El casero se despidió con una temerosa reverencia y salió de mi ahora nuevo departamento. Miré despectivamente el lugar. Las cajas con mis cosas amontonadas en la entrada; telarañas, polvo, suciedad…

-Esto no se puede quedar así.- me dije en voz alta.

Me quité el saco, arremangué mi camisa; saqué de mi maletín el pañuelo inseparable que siempre traía conmigo… Y me puse a limpiar.

Muchos criticaban mi forma de ser con respecto a la limpieza. Pero es algo que simplemente no podía evitar. El mantener limpio los lugares a donde yo iba, las cosas; las personas incluso y animales me era casi vital… Era un obsesivo compulsivo con respecto a la limpieza. Solo eso. No había llegado aún a las ideas delirantes ni a los pensamientos obsesivos; lo mío solo eran acciones, nada más. Ese mismo día me la pase limpiando hasta entrada la tarde y hasta que mi estómago gruñó por algo de alimento. Era cierto; cuándo me concentraba tanto en la limpieza podía durar horas e incluso días y me olvidaba de lo demás. Lo bueno de mi ahora nuevo lugar; es que era pequeño y ya estaba completamente limpio. Solo era cuestión de acomodar las cosas y esperar el resto de la mudanza. Decidí ir a comprar algo de comida, y de paso a echarle un vistazo al barrio. Quería al menos conocer un poco en el lugar en el que ahora en adelante viviría.

Me quité el paño; lo dejé sobre una caja; sacudí mi ropa, pero por más que lo intentará el polvo impregnado hacía más grande la mancha de suciedad. Suspiré fastidiado; en cuanto regresará lavaría a mano esa ropa; hasta que quedará impecable.

-Estúpida suciedad.- murmuré.

Abrí la puerta con brusquedad, y cuál fue mi sorpresa, al toparme con una mujer; de mi misma estatura si no es que incluso un poco más baja que yo. Iba vestida con un traje sastre en color beige; y en sus finas y delgadas manos, traía consigo un plato profundo, con comida.

Ella me miraba y una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

Me pareció muy bella.

-Buenas tardes.- sonreía ella.- Es el nuevo inquilino, ¿Cierto?

Le miré por unos segundos, siendo sincero; perdiéndome en su belleza innata; cabello color marrón claro; ojos ámbar grandes y muy expresivos; cejas finas, nariz pequeña y fina… Boca delgada que se surcaba en una enorme y radiante sonrisa.

-Eh… ¿Disculpe?-llamó

Regresé a la realidad. Era la primera vez, en la que en toda mi existencia; me había ido en mis cavilaciones y más, por causa de una mujer.

-Lo siento.- contesté con mi típica sequedad.- Y sí; soy el nuevo inquilino…

-Ral Petra.- sonrió ella.- Y soy su vecina de enfrente; ahí.- señaló ella haciéndose a un lado y mostrándome la puerta de enfrente con el número 8.- Aquí tiene, un pequeño presente de mi parte; para darle la bienvenida al edificio…

Me ofreció el plato con comida, pensaba rechazarlo porque no sabía en qué condiciones de salubridad había preparado aquel platillo… Pero el aroma invadió rápidamente mis fosas nasales y poco a poco comencé a salivar cuál vil perro Paploviano. Ella me miraba esperando mi respuesta y reacción; yo solo me limité a cerrar los ojos y dejar que aquel dulce, suave y delicioso aroma invadiera sin piedad mis fosas. Cuándo obtuve lo suficiente, decidí rendirme.

Abrí los ojos y tomé el plato entre mis manos. Al menos me ahorraría el comprar algo de comer. Ella al ver que tomé sin chistar su platillo, sonrió aún más e hizo una ligera reverencia.

-¡Muchas gracias!-decía ella feliz, al parecer por mi acción.- Espero tenga una agradable estancia aquí… Eh…

-Levi.- contesté con parsimonia.

Ella me miró a los ojos y ladeó un poco la cabeza.

-Es un nombre muy bello… Levi-San.- dijo con alegría.

Yo era una persona que sabía controlar las emociones, y que pocas veces me encontraba dominado por ellas… Pero al momento de ver su rostro feliz, sonrojado quizás por los nervios, el brillo en sus ojos, y las palabras tan imprudentes que había dicho; provocaron en mí una reacción poco común: Me sonrojé.

-¿Levi-San?

-¡Gracias!-alcé l voz y cerré con un portazo abrupto, escudándome en ella, para que Petra, no viera mi inesperado sonrojo.- ¿Qué me pasa?-me pregunté a mi mismo, aun con el plato en las manos y recargado en la puerta.

Dos ligeros golpes en la puerta, me hicieron reaccionar; con cuidado coloqué el plato en una caja y abrí de nuevo la puerta. Era ella y aún seguía sonriendo.

-Olvido la bebida.- dijo extendiéndome un termo con lo que era quizás algo de té.

-Gr-Gracias…-tartamudeé. ¿De verdad? ¿¡Qué me pasa!?-… Ral-san.-contesté en un murmullo bajo.

-¡Oh vamos!-dijo riendo.- Dígame Petra; no hay problema por mí, ¿Quiere?

-E-Está bien, Petra.- le dije más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

-¡De acuerdo!-sonrió… Por un momento, fui desarmado por esa bella y radiante sonrisa.- Espero verlo pronto por aquí; Levi-San. ¡Hasta luego!

Y dicho esto, camino unos pasos para entrar en la puerta número ocho.

Me quedé pasmado ahí en la entrada de mi nuevo departamento.

Me sentía extraño.

Distinto.

Nervioso.

Emocionado.

Confundido.

Alegre.

¿Qué eran toda esta gama de emociones que se aglomeraban sin piedad en mí ser?

Confundido, entré a mi departamento, a degustar la comida que ella había preparado especialmente para mí.

Sonreí ante ese pensamiento.

Alguien había cocinado especialmente para mí.

* * *

_¡Hola una vez más!_

_Bueno, aquí va el inicio de esto; espero les guste. Hmm... No tengo determinada la fecha de actualización del Fic; pero espero sea periodicamente y no me ausente por meses, jajaja. Espero les guste. Me retiro._

_Yuki'~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no son propiedad mía. Son exclusivamente de Hajime Isayama, doy gracias a él por su creación. Utilizo a los personajes para historias sin fines de lucro y pura mera diversión propia y de los lectores. Cualquier parecido con la realidad o con otra historia; es mera coincidencia.**

**Este es un Fanfic Levi/Petra. Si NO TE GUSTA esta pareja; de la forma más amable te pido que abandones la historia. Y sí es lo contrario, o la curiosidad te ataca; te invito a leer.**

**Disfrútalo.**

* * *

**Dos.**

* * *

_Levi P.O.V_

_._

_._

_._

Habían pasado dos meses y medio desde que me instalé en aquel pequeño departamento. En un principio, lo creí bastante molesto, además del hecho de que tendría que convivir con los demás inquilinos del gran y poblado edificio. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa; al darme cuenta que; poco a poco me ganaba la fama de gruñón, mal geniudo y malo del edificio además de que tenía los sobrenombres de ermitaño; energúmeno y explosivo.

Me juzgaban por mi rostro serio y sin expresión alguna.

Yo no los culpaba por la cara de monos que tenían.

Todos en el edificio me tenían miedo disfrazado de respeto. Todos, a excepción de un inquilino. Sí, así es; cómo lo están pensando. Petra era la única que no me tenía miedo; y hasta cierto punto; era la única en ese edificio que se esmeraba en pasar tiempo conmigo. Al principio me mostraba renuente y solo aceptaba por cortesía las comidas que ella me preparaba… Aunque, bueno… También… Porque tenían buen sabor. Pero eso no quería decir que me agradará ella o alguna cuestión similar. Solo lo hacía por cortesía y nada más. Pero pasados los días, ella tocaba la puerta de mi apartamento o muy tarde o muy temprano para darme algo de almorzar o algo de cenar. Algunas ocasiones –y eran muy contadas.- ella tocaba a la puerta en las tardes, para invitarme a comer a su departamento.

A veces me preguntaba sí ella era psíquica o algo por el estilo, ya que yo solo compraba comida de tiendas, cocinas económicas o comida rápida; ya que yo era pésimo en la cocina. Y… Bueno, a decir verdad ella me salvaba todos los días que me daba algo de comer.

-Vamos Levi-San.- decía ella con sus manos juntas sobre su pecho.- Venga a comer a mi departamento, ¿Quiere? Hice mucha comida… Y bueno… Está…-comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.-… Jajaja…-se rio nerviosamente.-… Cl-Claro sí no está ocupado, o tiene algo que hacer… Y yo… B-Bueno…

-Iré en veinte minutos.- le dije con mi típica parsimonia.

Ella se quedó callada abruptamente y por su rostro sorprendido se asomó una bella y radiante sonrisa que llego hasta sus ojos ámbares.

Definitivamente.

Lo comprobé ese día.

Estaba enamorado de ella.

En definitiva. De su sonrisa, de su mirada, de su cabello, de su persona… De cómo ella me trataba.

-¡Lo espero ahí entonces!-canturreó feliz girándose y entrando a su departamento.

Al momento de escuchar el "clic" de su puerta cerrarse. Fue una odisea para mí lo que siguió:

Cerré la puerta abruptamente; y comencé a desvestirme para darme una ducha rápida. Me había duchado en la mañana; y mi ducha habitual, era hasta la noche. Pero la simple idea de ir a comer al departamento de ella; hizo que tuviera una actitud compulsiva de asearme por completo. Me quité, zapatos; calcetines, corbata, camisa; playera, pantalón todos tomándolos en mi brazo y dejándolos perfectamente doblados en mi cama. El baño no lo calenté, un gran error mío. Entré de golpe a la ducha y me lamente al instante.

-¡JODER! ¡Está fría!-grité al sentir el agua contra mi piel.

Así que simplemente opte por ducharme rápido. Al salir de la ducha; me sequé rápidamente, sequé de forma despreocupada mi cabello con las manos y me fui directo a mi guardarropa para ver que ropa usaría. Otro lamento más a mi lista. Al abrirlo me encontré con una gran gama de ropa que era perfecta e imperfecta para utilizarla con ella. ¿Qué debería de usar? Me preguntaba constantemente.

Miré unos minutos y después enfoqué mi vista en el reloj de mesa que tenía en mi habitación. Apenas llevaba diez minutos; me quedaban diez; así que podía realizar milagros en esos diez. Miré por encima y agarré lo primero que vi. Lo que me alegraba es que mi ropa; siempre era perfecta y quedaba para cualquier ocasión. Había tomado unos jeans y una camisa negra; me puse unas botas; me peine perfectamente y coloqué algo de loción de tocador… Para oler bien. Después de ello, tomé mi billetera y salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a la calle.

Creí que llevarle un presente a Petra por haberme invitado a comer; sería lo ideal. Lo que sí odie en ese momento, fue vivir en uno de los últimos pisos. Pero agradecía infinitamente tener un elevador y no verme obligado a correr por las escaleras. Al salir del elevador; caminé con prisa al pequeño callejón que se encontraba aun lado de nuestro edificio en donde todos los días; por las tardes se ponía un pequeño mercado ambulante. Había miles de puestos; entre ellos de flores, comida, regalos, etc. Opté por comprarle algunas flores a Petra y algunos aperitivos para la comida. Cheque mi reloj; marcaba que faltaban cinco para la hora acordada. Regresé de nuevo con rapidez al edificio. Verifique no ir sudado o en una presentación algo fatal para con mi persona, pero iba en perfectas condiciones.

Al llegar a nuestro piso, mi corazón comenzó a latir de forma inverosímil que me asustaba.

¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Solo era una comida; ¿No? Entonces, ¿Por qué mi nerviosismo? ¿El temblor en mis rodillas? Porque de pronto, sentía que tenía mucha sed; que mi corazón martilleaba de tal forma que juraba todos podían escucharlo… ¿Porque me emocionaba y me aterraba la idea de poder comer con Petra?

Es cierto, ella fue la única que se esmeró en tener un trato amable conmigo recién llegué a ese lugar, también es cierto que yo solo respondía por cortesía y caballerosidad; así me habían criado. Pero me había acostumbrado tanto a las atenciones de ella. A los bajos pero suaves toques en mi puerta ya sea a las seis de la mañana o a las once y media de la noche. Me había acostumbrado a su sonrisa; a su amabilidad; a su voz, a su presencia.

Vaya pues. Me había enamorado de ella.

Al estar frente a la puerta de su departamento, caí en cuenta de que era lo que _realmente_ me ponía nervioso al estar tan cerca de ella. Era el simple e importante hecho de que me había enamorado de ella; y ni siquiera la trataba bien del todo.

Despabilé mi cabeza con un ligero movimiento y guardé ese asunto en un cajón. Miré mi reloj de mano; eran exactamente ya; veinte minutos; tomé aire y toqué la puerta; aún algo nervioso.

-¡V-Voy!-tartamudearon al otro lado de la puerta y se escucharon algunos ruidos sordos.- ¡Oh vamos! ¡Eren!-gritaba Petra.- ¡Estate en paz!

¿Eren? No pude evitar arquear mis cejas en una expresión, preocupada y molesta. Eren era nombre masculino, y no sé… Me molestaba el simple hecho de escucharlo. Carraspeé y me golpeé mentalmente. Vamos Levi; me estaba poniendo celoso ¿Ahora? Patético.

-¡Levi-San!-abrió la puerta algo agitada.- Gracias por aceptar mi invi… Ergh… Digo, a comer; que bueno que aceptó venir a comer.

-Sí…-murmuré aun algo molesto por lo de "Eren".-…. Eh…. Toma, un presente.

Extendí mi mano derecha con la bolsa de los aperitivos; ella sonrió entusiasmada y la tomó; después con algo de nerviosismo y torpeza le extendí la otra mano con el pequeño ramo de flores que traía para ella.

-Oh… ¿Y e-esto?-preguntó sonrojándose mucho.

-E-Es para ti… Pe-Petra.-contesté.

-Gr-Gracias…-tomó el ramo en sus manos y las olió, cerró los ojos y una dulce y sincera sonrisa se coló por su rostro.- Gracias, Levi.

Esa fue la primera vez; en laque Petra me habló sin honoríficos y la primera vez, que… En mi rostro, se asomó una sonrisa tímida y sincera.

-Estás sonriendo, Levi.- contestó ella, mirándome furtivamente.

-Cállate.- le dije regresando a mi postura inicial.- ¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Oh, sí!-regresó a su nerviosismo.- Cl-Claro pasa, pasa. Solo ten cuidado con… ¡Eren!

Mi vista viajo rápido al lugar donde ella miraba asustada. Y una cosa peluda saltó sobre mí, haciéndome caer al suelo de espaldas.- ¿Eren?-pregunté mirando a Petra.

-L-Lo siento, pero Eren es un cachorro apenas.-decía ella quitándome a la cosa peluda del pecho.

Le miré aun tirado en el suelo. Era curioso el mentado Eren. Un labrador color gris, pequeño; era un cachorro a decir verdad de unos cuatro o cinco meses; ojos de un extraño color azul verdoso y ladraba mucho, moviendo sin cesar su cola.

-¡Eren! ¡Vamos, chico! Cálmate.-decía Petra mientras cargaba al cachorro.

Me levanté y sacudí restándole importancia al acto. Así que _ese _era Eren. Sentía las imperiosas ganas de reírme por mis celos sin motivo y encima por tenerlos por un cachorro.

-No pasa nada, Petra.- le dije sonriendo; ella se sorprendió por completo por mi gesto.- Además…-dije tomando a Eren en los brazos.- Al parecer le agrado mucho a Eren.

Ella nos miró y sonrió aliviada; Eren ladraba emocionado y movía de un lado a otro su cola en señal de alegría. Esa fue la primera vez que no me preocupe en su el cachorro estaba limpio, en las bacterias o en irme a limpiar frenéticamente con jabón para evitar alguna infección. Al contrario, me dediqué a darle algo de mimos al Cachorro y de sonreírle más a Petra.

Me gustaba eso; ella se sonrojaba furiosamente; se ponía tímida -algo poco común en ella.- y tartamudeaba. Quizás utilizaría más seguido esa nueva arma que tenía para con ella. Definitivamente intentaría volver a repetir esa tarde con ella. Había conocido muchas cosas de ella, y me había abierto mucho con ella… Bueno, a comparación de con otras personas.

Finalizada la tarde; ella me acompañó hasta la puerta de su departamento; Eren por su lado se había quedado derrotado en su camita, por jugar tanto. Ella me miraba levemente sonrojada, contenta y con una sonrisa tímida; yo le miraba algo avergonzado y nervioso.

-Eh… Muchas gracias Petra.- le dije rascándome la nuca en señal de nerviosismo.

-Gracias a ti, Levi. Por aceptar mi invitación.- sonrió ella.

Ambos nos quedamos callados por unos minutos; ella jugando con el inicio de su suéter delgado y yo jugando con las manos cruzadas atrás de mi espalda. El silencio era cómodo e incómodo. Ella quería decir algo y yo, quería _hacer _ algo.

Me armé de valor. Incliné un poco mi cuero, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro; ella alzó la mirada sorprendida y se sonrojó furiosamente. Sonreí; pero esta vez realmente sonreí de forma sincera.

-Qué hermosa sonrisa…-murmuró ella.

-E-Es por ti.- contesté.

Y la besé.

* * *

_¡Hola una vez más!_

_Aquí traigo actualización de nuevo. Cómo dije, no tengo fecha definida de actualización; así que... espero les guste. AHAHAHA' no quise dejar fuera a Eren y esta vez, le tocó ser un cachorrillo; ¿Les gustó? :D Espero no se enojen conmigo por hacer de Eren un labrador Cachorro owo hmm... ¿Qué más? Awww~ Levi Besó a Petra *O*! Espero, de verdad espero que les esté gustando. Y sí no... Pues a mí sí xD ahaha._

_Bien, me retiro. ¡Nos vemos!_

_Yuki'~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no son propiedad mía. Son exclusivamente de Hajime Isayama, doy gracias a él por su creación. Utilizo a los personajes para historias sin fines de lucro y pura mera diversión propia y de los lectores. Cualquier parecido con la realidad o con otra historia; es mera coincidencia.**

**Este es un Fanfic Levi/Petra. Si NO TE GUSTA esta pareja; de la forma más amable te pido que abandones la historia. Y sí es lo contrario, o la curiosidad te ataca; te invito a leer.**

**Disfrútalo.**

* * *

**Tres.**

* * *

_Levi P.O.V_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Después de aquel atrevido suceso, las cosas fueron con un poco más de normalidad entre los dos. Petra trabajaba en una empresa; para ser exacto en una gran empresa de diseño de modas; ella era asesora ejecutiva y tenía que estar de sol a sol aun así ella no hiciera nada. Yo por mi lado, era un abogado. Los dos teníamos horarios apretados, pero el mío era un poco más flexible que el de ella.

No mencionamos lo que pasó aquella tarde, después de comer. Los dos seguíamos como sí nada; pero había una notable atracción por los dos. Eren pasaba más tiempo en mi departamento que en el de Petra, esto porque a veces me dedicaba a cuidarlo cuándo ella se iba de viaje por lo mismo de su empleo. Eren y yo nos hicimos buenos compañeros. El cachorro me adoraba y el condenado se ganó mi cariño a pulso.

Había pasado casi un mes y medio cuándo invité a Petra a salir, en una cita; ella me contestó al principio que no sabría si podría por que se encontraba en periodo de evaluación. Le dije que no habría problema, que podíamos dejarlo para después… Pero ella movió sus horarios e incluso hizo algo de horas extras, para poder salir conmigo el día que le había propuesto. Desde que me había mudado; había sido alrededor de tres o cuatro meses; con la única que realmente tenía una relación social era con Petra y Eren. El resto de los vecinos me respetaban ahora sí. Habían perdido el miedo a mi persona; y según los rumores que corrían era que el ermitaño del nueve –o sea yo.- Se había enamorado; por su gran cambio de humor.

Y no estaban nada alejados de la verdad. Me había enamorado sí. De mi dulce y tierna vecina.

Las primeras citas fueron un asco. O al menos eso creo yo. Petra llegó tarde algunas veces y yo llegaba mucho antes de la hora estipulada. Siempre le regalaba flores de distinta naturaleza; algunas veces eran rosas, otras tantas girasoles, lilas; margaritas, orquídeas… Y ella siempre las recibía feliz. En nuestras citas; Petra también me daba algunos pequeños regalos; algunas veces eran bolígrafos. Decía que cuándo los veía le recordaban mucho a mí. Y los atesoraba cómo lo más preciado en mi mundo; otras tantas ella se tomaba la molestia y me compraba algunos postres. Sabía de mi debilidad por el café y las cosas dulces. La mayoría de las veces yo la invitaba a salir; la lleva a varios lugares: Al cine, al acuario, al parque; a conciertos de orquestas, salíamos a comer o a cenar… La llevaba a muchos lugares desde unos lujosos hasta los más sencillos. Y ella también me invitaba a salir; me llevaba al súper mercado; al parque, a lagos… Ella era más humilde y sencilla en ese sentido.

Paso el tiempo y ambos nos frecuentábamos más. Yo era más sincero con mis emociones cuándo Petra estaba cerca y ponía de nuevo mi careta cuándo me encontraba rodeado de personas nuevas o las mismas de siempre. Con ella era divertido, cálido, reía; sonreía, me sonrojaba me ponía nervioso… Ella me hacía sentir vivo una vez más.

Y así se fueron volando dos meses más.

Dos meses en donde la estuve cortejando, dos meses en donde ambos nos pusimos a prueba; para ver si realmente podíamos sostener una relación. Ya que, conforme pasaba el tiempo, me enamoraba más y más de ella; de sus actitudes, de sus defectos; de sus virtudes… De toda ella.

Me enamoraba más.

Por fin decidí dar el paso final y el más importante.

Recuerdo bien que fue un doce de enero. Ese día; las calles de Tokio estaban completamente cubiertas por una fina capa de nieve. Decidí que ese día; le pediría oficialmente a Petra que fuera mi pareja.

Recuerdo bien, también; que ese día todo pintaba para mal. Desde que desperté; no tuve oportunidad de verla antes de irse a su trabajo; así que decidí mandarle un mensaje de texto. Pero la línea estaba muerta. Así duró todo el día. Decidí que quizás iría a verla un rato antes de mi entrada del receso de comida en mi trabajo. Pero todo iba de mal en peor. Pareciera que el Destino, la Vida o todo lo súper poderoso involucrado en la vida de los seres humanos estaban de acuerdo en no dejar que me declarará por completo a ella. Pero no me rendí. Había algo que me caracterizaba y eso era sin lugar a dudas el hecho de que tenía una determinación y fuerza de voluntad de acero. Ni la nieve; el frío, el tiempo, los errores de las demás personas y otras cuestiones no hicieron que desistiera, al contrario me alentaban más a decirle ese día precisamente que la amaba. Y que quería que ella fuera mi novia.

Recuerdo que, ese día entrada la tarde; quizás a eso de las seis o siete de la noche; Petra llamó a mi oficina. Me alegré mucho de saber que al menos podíamos comunicarnos una vez en el día; ya que yo estuve en juzgados todo el tiempo. Cuándo me pasaron la llamada pensé en citarla en un lugar, pero el tono de voz de ella, me preocupó.

_-Hola…-_murmuró al otro lado de la línea.

Mi sonrisa sincera se esfumó de pronto.

-¿Qué pasa Petra?-fui directo. Ella se quedó callada, y pude escuchar lo que quizás eran pequeños suspiros por parte de ella; y a lo lejos unos gemidos. Demasiado conocidos para mí gusto.- Petra; ¿Todo está bien?

_-N-No…_-decía en sollozos.-_… Llegué hoy temprano del trabajo…-_comenzó a explicarme al otro lado de la línea.-_… Y Eren estaba feliz de verme… Pero… Pero… De repente se comenzó a quedar quieto, no era el típico cachorrillo que conoces, vivaz, divertido, juguetón…_-ahora estaba llorando.-_… Eren está acostado en su camita; no quiere comer, levantarse y está quejándose de algo… _

-¿Ya lo llevaste al veterinario?-pregunté algo alarmado.

_-Sí… Pero el doctor; no está. Regresaba en unas dos horas; según me informaron._

Me quedé en silencio, y miré mi reloj. Ya casi era mi hora de salida; bueno, salía dentro de dos horas también. Suspiré frustrado. ¿Acaso era una jugarreta cruel de la vida?

-Permíteme un momento, Petra.

_-Cl-Claro._-susurró ella sorbiendo su nariz.

Dejé el teléfono ahí y fui a hablar con el dueño de las empresas y por ende mi jefe. Jamás en mi vida laboral había pedido salir temprano, ni siquiera tampoco había intentado el hacer horas extras. Pero desde que conocí a Petra, desde que ella y yo salíamos… Me esmeraba en ser más perfeccionista en mi trabajo; en hacer más horas de las debidas.

-Señor…-decía agradecido.- Muchas, muchas gracias.

-Vamos, Levi.- decía él.- Es usted, uno de mis mejores abogados; por no decir el único. Merece un poco de descanso. Ande, puede ir a casa.

-Gracias…-dije totalmente agradecido.

-Oh, vaya, vaya.-decía a modo burlón. Le miré confundido.- Acaso eso que acabo de ver; es ¿Una sonrisa? ¿Una sonrisa del grandioso y serio Levi?

Sentí cómo me sonrojaba y solo bajaba la cabeza apenado. Él que ya era un hombre mayor, solo opto por reír y darme unas palmadas.

-Anda hijo; que ella te ha de estar esperando.- dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

_"Cuán sabios son las personas viejas"_ pensé.

Recuerdo que ese día salí corriendo del despacho de mi jefe y solo tomé el teléfono para decirle a Petra que llegaba en diez minutos. El clima estaba del nabo ese día; seguía frío y ahora cómo ya era entrada la tarde y daba paso al crepúsculo del día comenzaban a caer algunos copos de nieve. Lo único benéfico que le encontraba al edificio en donde vivía era que podía ir y venir a pie. No me sería tan difícil el poder irme caminando aun así con esa tormenta al edificio. Además de que mi choche lo había dejado allá.

Le había dicho a Petra que me esperará en la entrada del edificio con Eren, para así solo llegar y llevarlo al veterinario. Cuándo logré divisar el edificio; la vi a ella ahí en la entrada con un pequeño bultito de mantas entre sus brazos. Al verme; ella sonrió totalmente agradecida; feliz y esperanzada; yo solo le correspondí con una sonrisa.

-¡Levi!-dijo caminando hacía mi.- Eren está peor… N-No deja de que-quejarse…

Escuché cómo Eren comenzaba a lloriquear de nuevo; miré a Petra y luego al cachorro. Él en un acto instintivo abrió los ojos y me miró por escasos segundos. Podría jurar que esa bola de pelos grisáceos me sonrió y más aparte movió la colita en señal de agradecimiento. Ese acto de aquel animalito me llegó en lo más profundo del corazón.

-Ven vamos.- le dije, tomando sin pensar la mano de Petra entre la mía.

Estaba fría. Quizás ella ya llevaba mucho tiempo esperándome ahí en la entrada. Deseaba abrazarla y besarla… Decirle cuánto la amaba… Pero ahora era más importante su criatura. Subimos al coche y maneje lo más rápido y cuidadoso posible al veterinario. Corrimos suerte; fuimos los últimos pacientes de él y Eren se quedó en observación ese día. Petra no quería regresar al departamento; pensaba faltar al trabajo para quedarse con él.

-Vamos Petra; yo cuidaré de él.

-Pero…L-Levi… Tú tra-trabajas mañana…

-¿Y eso qué?-le dije restándole importancia.- Vamos, Eren es más importante y tú ya estás por salir de vacaciones ¿No?-ella asintió.- bien, no pierdas tu trabajo y termínalo. Yo cuidaré de él.

Ella me miró por un rato. Sus ojos ámbares en cuestiones de segundos se llenaron de lágrimas y se abalanzó sobre mí para abrazarme, eternamente agradecida.

-S-Siento darte muchas molestias Levi…-decía sorbiendo su nariz.

-No las das, anda te llevaré a casa.- le dije.

La regresé al edificio en el coche, y la dejé en la entrada de su departamento. Ella aún me miraba sonrojada; con los ojos rojos por tanto llorar y con mi saco. Debía de agregar que se veía hermosa con ropa mía puesta.

-Gracias Levi…

-Ya te dije que no las…

Ella se inclinó delicadamente; se paró de puntillas y me besó de una forma tan pura e inocente en los labios que podía jurar que me derretiría. Fue el beso más hermoso que me dio en ese momento. Fue incluso mucho mejor del beso que yo le había dado. Con algo de temor rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y la atraje más a mí. Ella se sorprendió y pasó sus brazos por mi cuello para rodearlo y profundizar más el beso. Cuándo el aire nos hizo falta nos separamos pero yo la mantuve entre mis brazos en un fuerte y cálido abrazo.

-Petra…

-Te amo, Levi.-soltó ella recargando su cabeza en mi pecho.

Sonreí. De verdad que sonreí. Con esa mujer, era demasiado sincero.

-Te amo, Petra.- le contesté.

Le besé una vez más en los labios y me fui. Le hice una promesa; tenía que cuidar de Eren… Y ahora cuidaría de ella.

* * *

_¡Hola! buenas noches/días/tardes/madrugadas!_

_Lamento si este capítulo es muy cortito. Pero creo que es muy emotivo owo :D He de decir que quizás esta sea mi última actualización del Año; pero NO ESTOY SEGURA. De todas formas les dejo este chiquititito para que derramen corazones cómo lo hice yo c: Amo a estos dos. Y awww~ Eren ¿Qué tendrá? D:_

_MIL GRACIAS a todos los que han dejado RR, por sus comentarios, sugerencias; palabras... ¡Muchas gracias! :3 De verdad, lo aprecio mucho owo Bueno, creo que me voy. Los leeré después nwn_

_Yuki'~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no son propiedad mía. Son exclusivamente de Hajime Isayama, doy gracias a él por su creación. Utilizo a los personajes para historias sin fines de lucro y pura mera diversión propia y de los lectores. Cualquier parecido con la realidad o con otra historia; es mera coincidencia.**

**Este es un Fanfic Levi/Petra. Si NO TE GUSTA esta pareja; de la forma más amable te pido que abandones la historia. Y sí es lo contrario, o la curiosidad te ataca; te invito a leer.**

**Disfrútalo.**

* * *

**Cuatro.**

* * *

_Levi P.O.V_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ese pequeño Cachorro bastardo… ¿¡Cómo se atrevió a asustarnos así!? Aún más, ¿Cómo se atrevió a asustar a Petra de esa forma?

Eren solo había tenido algo de infección estomacal, porque el muy ingrato se había devorado toda la bolsa de detergente que Petra, de forma despistada dejó en el suelo del departamento. Así que ya imaginarán: Cachorro travieso alías "Eren" + Detergente con olor a frutas en el suelo = a infección estomacal de su vida. Afortunadamente solo fue una infección y con solo tenerlo internado dos días ahí con el veterinario Eren pudo regresar con tranquilidad a la comodidad de la casa con Petra.

Durante esos dos días, Petra y yo estuvimos cortos de comunicación; a ella se le cargó el trabajo teniendo que salir temprano a trabajar y regresar a altas horas de la noche. Yo por mi parte, tuve unos días tranquilos y eso me permitía ayudarle a ella con los cuidados del Cachorro Eren y de tener limpio su departamento, ya que ella me dejó las llaves del mismo. Para cuándo ella llegaba la cena ya estaba preparada y yo estaba esperándola en el sofá viendo algo improductivo en la televisión o leyendo un libro. Esos dos días no pudimos charlar mucho; ella estaba más que fulminada y yo simplemente estaba más que feliz con poderla ver un rato por las noches.

Después de eso, las cosas fueron un poco mejor para ambos.

Petra y yo finalmente iniciamos nuestra relación de forma oficial. A pesar de esa noche en donde ambos confesábamos nuestros sentimientos, después de esa semana de estrés y trabajo excesivo, los dos pudimos una vez más confirmar nuestros sentimientos y poder salir de forma oficial. Siendo sincero me sentía muy feliz de poder estar con ella, y poder llamarla con orgullo "Mi novia" Se escuchaba tan bonito cuándo lo pensaba, lo decía o lo susurraba. Por otro lado no negaré que tenía mucho miedo. Para ser sincero a mi edad… Bueno, ella era la primera mujer –y persona.- en mi vida. Sí, en ese sentido romántico. Ella era la primera persona que me había enamorado y además me había aceptado con mi obsesiva compulsión por la limpieza, con mi extraño humor y mis cambios drásticos de estado de ánimo. Creí que la relación con ella, solo duraría lo que duran los sueños. Un instante; hermoso pero solo eso, un instante.

Pero cuán errado estuve. Fui feliz cuándo cumplimos el primer mes de noviazgo.

Y más feliz en el segundo.

Era inmensamente feliz cuándo cumplimos los seis meses…

Pero, mi felicidad seguía siendo desbordada; cuándo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; teníamos dos años de noviazgo.

Eren por su parte ya me veía cómo su "padre" cómo terriblemente solía decir Petra "Yo soy su madre, así que por lógica tú eres el Padre Levi" Sentía horrible al ver a mi "hijo" crecer más peludo, más rechonchito pero aun así con ese mismo espíritu de Cachorro travieso con el cuál le conocí. Petra vivía aun en su departamento y yo vivía en el mío. Algunas veces pasaba las noches en el suyo… No vayan a pensar mal; pasaba la noche en su departamento cuándo ella tenía que llegar tarde o salía de viaje y por ende me pedía que cuidará de Eren. Ella algunas veces entraba a mi apartamento para prepararme el almuerzo o la comida. Dependiendo de cuánta suerte tuviera ella de prepararme algo de comer. Pero casi siempre, comía la comida que ella me preparaba. Era muy receloso con mi relación con Petra. A pesar de que, llevábamos dos maravillosos años de noviazgo, casi nadie de mis conocidos sabían de mi relación con ella. A lo mucho, se llegó a enterar un amigo mío de la infancia; Erwin y quizás dos compañeros de trabajo con los cuáles me llevaba bien: Gunter Shulz y Erd Gin; con los cuáles fui a festejar por mi "repentino enamoramiento" Esos dos hombres, eran agradables y siendo sincero me alegraba saber que ellos tres, fueran conscientes de mi ahora situación. Por el lado de Petra… Bueno, creo que ni su familia sabía; al menos ella no quería que se enteraran aún.

Pero regresando a nuestra relación, Petra y yo éramos cómo una pareja de recién casados. A excepción de un gran detalle: No estábamos casados. Fue ahí, donde me comencé a plantear por primera vez eso: Quizás debía de pedirle a Petra, que se casará conmigo. La amaba mucho y estaba seguro de que no podría amar a alguien más que no fuera ella; además del hecho de que nadie me soportaría cómo ella lo hacía; ¿Quién mejor que ella? Además quería mucho a Eren ya comenzaba a verlo ahora sí, realmente como un hijo; y a Petra cómo algo más que una novia.

-¿Qué piensas, Erwin?-pregunté a mi amigo.

-Bueno Levi. El hecho de que estés pensando ya en matrimonio me impacta un poco.- contestó tomando un poco de su café.

-¿Realmente?-pregunté.

-Vamos, dime siendo honesto… ¿Alguna vez habías pensando en eso al menos?-negué con la cabeza. Él se acomodó en el sofá de mi departamento y prosiguió.- Bueno, ten en cuenta los dos años que llevas con Petra-san, el amor que le tienes y todo lo que has vivido con ella. ¿Cómo es que te motivo eso de pedirle matrimonio?

Me quedé callado unos minutos, sopesando su pregunta; tomé algo de café y le miré a los ojos decidido.

-No sé, solo sé que un día quería despertar con ella, en la misma cama, en la misma casa; viviendo juntos, siendo felices…

Erwin sonrió. Yo le miré confundido.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta. Entonces, ¿Qué esperas Romeo? Pídeselo antes de que alguien más quiera ganarte a tu mujer.

-Gracias Erwin.

-Solo espero, ser invitado a la boda.

-Serás el padrino.-contesté con un ligero toque de humor.

Ambos nos quedamos callados unos minutos, después Erwin se soltó a reír y yo le secundé. En verdad estaba feliz por la decisión tan seria que había tomado ahora. Le pediría a Petra que se casara conmigo y juntos formáramos una familia.

Antes de pedirle a ella su mano; moví cielo, mar y tierra para hacer muchas cosas: Antes que nada; revendí a casa que había comprado y que después "milagrosamente" ya estaba disponible para su ocupación. Con el dinero que gané de la reventa de esa casa; lo guardé; trabajé más duro en mi trabajo logrando que finalmente mi jefe me aumentara el salario; tanto que era capaz de poder mantener dos o más personas. Comencé a ver algunas viviendas que quizás a Petra le podrían gustar; algunas cosas cómo vestidos de novia, ropa y esas cuestiones fueron parte de mis preocupaciones diarias. Pero todo llegó a un colapso cuándo por fin, llegué al momento final: Escoger el anillo de compromiso. ¡Eso sí que fue debate grande! Tanto que tuve que pedir la ayuda de quien menos pude haber imaginado.

Ese condenado Cachorro de Eren.

Debería de estar demasiado desesperado. Quizás debería de querer mucho a ese condenado perro. O definitivamente demasiado loco, cómo para pedir su opinión. Pero es que había entrado en desesperación. No estaba seguro de cuál sería el anillo más adecuado para ella. Sabía que Petra era muy sencilla, dulce y hermosa… Pero, todos los anillos que me gustaban eran perfectos para ella. Así que me vi en la necesidad de recurrir al apestoso y peludo de Eren. Lo sé. Levi es patético pidiéndole ayuda a un perro. Pero mi elección había sido buena, tanto Eren cómo yo y siendo observados constantemente por la señorita del aparador terminamos escogiendo el mismo anillo. No pregunten cómo que no tengo ni la más mínima idea.

Escogimos un anillo de oro blanco extremadamente delgado con una pequeña piedrecilla incrustada, un pequeño rubí en forma de estrella. Ella era mi estrella, y ella era igual de llamativa que el color de la joya. Compré ese anillo, y salí de esa tienda con Eren apoyando mi decisión. Ahora venía la última prueba de fuego.

Pedirle matrimonio.

Creí que me iría mal cómo el día en el que traté de declararle mis sentimientos, pero no. Fue algo… Sencillo y lindo.

Recuerdo que ese día; le había pedido salir a cenar. Más jamás le dije a donde. Yo era pésimo para la cocina; lo admitía y ella lo sabía; pero le pedí de favor a Erwin que era un reconocido chef, si podía ayudarme con esa cuestión del alimento. Él accedió solo con la única condición de que no podíamos salir de mi departamento hasta que ella me dijera un rotundo sí. Asentí. Esta vez no la dejaría ir; hasta qué, cómo dijo Erwin; ella me dijera que sí.

Ese día antes de que él llegara, recuerdo que no fui a trabajar; ese día afortunadamente me tocó descansar. Me dediqué desde muy temprano hasta medio día a limpiar todo mi departamento, desde el más pequeño rincón hasta la tina del baño y la estufa de la cocina. Después del, yo fui el que se sometió a una limpieza extrema. Ese día me vestí con un traje negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata azul celeste de seda. Después llego Erwin con todos los ingredientes para preparar la cena.

-Te ves muy atractivo. Hasta podría enamorarme de ti.- dijo riendo.

-Cállate si no quieres que te rompa la cara.- contesté.

-Siempre tan lindo Levi, siempre tan lindo.

Rodé los ojos. Él simplemente entró al apartamento y se dirigió a la cocina; de ahí no lo vi en dos horas. Durante ese lapso, me fui a la florería que estaba cerca del edificio y compré algunas flores para la mesa y unas flores para ella. Lo bueno, es que ese día Petra salía algo tarde del trabajo y llegaría pasadas las diez de la noche. Cuando regresé, Erwin ya no estaba y solo había dejado na nota deseándome suerte y citándome después en su restaurant para contarle cómo me había ido. Encontré un rico menú de comida variada; podía jurar que era algo de comida italiana, con francesa y un poco de la mexicana. Se había lucido por completo y se lo agradecía eternamente.

Pensé que tendría que esperar mucho, pero faltando diez minutos para las nueve, tocaron a mi puerta. Algo confundido y frustrado por perderme el capítulo completo de una serie, caminé a la puerta para ver quién era.

-Espero sea algo importante.

Al abrir mi puerta, me trague las palabras con gusto.

Frente a mí, se encontraba Petra; arreglada con un bellísimo vestido verde esmeralda en corte princesa sencillo, pero haciéndola ver tan hermosa cómo un ángel.

-Eh… ¿S-Sorpresa?-tartamudeó sonrojándose un poco.

Vaya que eso, sí era una enorme sorpresa.

* * *

¡_Hola! Buenos días/tardes/noches/madrugadas :3_

_Dependiendo de la hora en la que me estén leyendo. Antes que nada y de iniciar... ¡Feliz año nuevo! Y excelente inicio de un nuevo año. Espero que sus sueños y metas se realicen c: De verdad. Y bueno, ya iniciado esto... ¡Comienzo con la primer actualización del año! :3_

_Me alegra de ante mano saber que es una actualización de una de las parejas que más amo :3 A pesar de que a muchos no les gustan ¬¬' Meee da lo mismo owo yo la amo y eso importa xD ok, no. Bueno, ya estamos a mitad de la historia. ¿Qué les parece Levi? ¿Y Petra? Oh~ ¡Ese travieso de Eren! Jajaja, adoré a Eren cómo cachorrillo owo Bueno, sin más los dejo con esto, a ver que les parece._

_Mensajes, recompensas, mentadas de madres, saludos por review :3 ¡Nos vemos!_

_Yuki'~_


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no son propiedad mía. Son exclusivamente de Hajime Isayama, doy gracias a él por su creación. Utilizo a los personajes para historias sin fines de lucro y pura mera diversión propia y de los lectores. Cualquier parecido con la realidad o con otra historia; es mera coincidencia.**

**Este es un Fanfic Levi/Petra. Si NO TE GUSTA esta pareja; de la forma más amable te pido que abandones la historia. Y sí es lo contrario, o la curiosidad te ataca; te invito a leer.**

**Disfrútalo.**

* * *

**Cinco.**

* * *

_Levi P.O.V_

_._

_._

_._

¿Cómo le dije las cosas después de esa gran sorpresa? Bueno… Fue algo difícil. Porque me había movido tan solo un poquito mi esquema del cómo pasarían las cosas.

-Eh… ¿Levi? ¿Qué tienes?-preguntó ella sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Oh, nada Petra. Ven, pasa.- la invité a pasar escondiendo mi pánico en una cálida sonrisa. Ella me miró confundida y sonrió con cortesía, notablemente más nerviosa que yo.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno… Es que dijiste que iríamos a cenar. Pero no sé a dónde… Y sí… Bueno, no sé si me vea bien con esto… ¿Puedo ir a cambiarme, Levi?- sonreír con ternura, olvidando por completo mi nerviosismo y el pánico abrumador. Ella era tan encantadora.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Tranquila, te ves hermosa.- contesté.- Además, no tienes que preocuparte, cenaremos en mi casa. ¿Te parece?-pregunté al final ya que la aterradora pregunta de… ¿Y sí no le gustaba la idea? Me golpeó con fuerza.

Deseché ese pensamiento en cuánto vi la sonrisa aliviada de ella cruzar por su rostro. Entró a mi apartamento y dio comienzo a la velada. Debo confesar que fue una de las mejores noches de toda mi vida. Había sido espléndido; cena a la luz de las velas; flores aromáticas, música de fondo, una plática con ella; la exquisita comida que mi mejor amigo preparo… La compañía de ella. Fue simplemente magnifico.

-Levi, ¿Fuiste tú quien cocinó todo?-preguntó cuándo estaba sirviéndole el postre.

-¿Tú que crees?-pregunté divertido.

-Creo que…-le dio una probada al postre.- ¡Está bueno! ¡Muy rico!-cerró los ojos emocionada y degustó con mucho placer el sabor del postre que había preparado Erwin. Solo sonreí, esa imagen de ella completamente feliz degustándolo jamás se borraría de mi mente. Cuándo por fin terminó con el pequeño rito, me miró y agregó.- Con relación a lo anterior, creo que no. No lo has cocinado tú.

-Oh cariño, dame algo de crédito.- dije falsamente decepcionado.

-Levi, tú no sabes cocinar; eso lo supe desde que te conocí.-contestó con diversión.- Te daré crédito por todo lo que hiciste, porque noté que tú fuiste quien arregló el lugar, el que escogió las flores; y quien seguramente le recomendó el menú a la persona que lo cocinó. ¿No es así, Levi?

-Me has pillado.- contesté algo avergonzado.- Te… Te… Bueno, Ahm… ¿Te gustó?

Ella me miró unos segundos, le dio otro bocado al postre, se puso de pie y me tomó de las manos llevándome al centro de la sala. Ahí ella me abrazó y escondió su hermoso rostro en mi pecho. Los dos nos quedamos así por unos momentos, disfrutando del calor, el aroma y el latir acelerado de nuestros corazones. La música de fondo… La luz de las velas, todo lo estaba haciendo memorable. Ella pegó su cuerpo al mío, me sentí más nervioso.

-Me encantó.-susurró, traté de verla pero ella no me dejo.- Es hermoso todo esto que has hecho por mí.

-¿De verdad?-pregunté aun con dudas.

-Levi, llevamos dos años de relación.- dijo abrazándome con más fuerza.- ¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepas?

-Por eso mismo lo hice.- contesté correspondiendo su abrazo.- Llevamos ya dos años de relación…- Ahora o nunca.- Y creo que… Bueno, hay algo que quiero decirte.

Ella se tensó un poco en su lugar, hizo más fuerte su abrazo y escondió su cabeza. Podía jurar que solo se escuchaba el latir desbocado de mi corazón y la hiperventilación de ella. ¿Quieren saber algo? Estaba más nervioso que la primera vez que me paré en un juzgado. Tenía miedo de ser completamente rechazado por ella, o de simplemente quedarme sin una respuesta.

Lo único que se escuchaba, además de los corazones y las respiraciones era la música tranquila que estaba de fondo, para darle un poco más de ambiente a la situación. Petra no se movía para nada y yo poco a poco, tomando algo de confianza, comencé a balancearnos de un lado a otro al ritmo de la música; cómo si iniciáramos un pequeño baile. Ella no se despegó ni un momento de mi pecho, pero siguió mis ligeros movimientos. Eso me alivió y me aterro un poco más. Me alivió porque no se estaba negando a eso, pero me aterro el hecho de no poder ver su rostro. Después de lo que fue una pista, tomé aire con profundidad y me encomendé a todo lo súper poderoso y supremo que podía conocer y desconocer.

Ahora, por fin, iba a dar el primer, único y decisivo paso.

-Petra…-le llamé.

-¿D-Dime?-tartamudeó aun abrazándome.

-Quiero preguntarte algo.

Ella detuvo nuestro baile. Me sonrojé con fuerza. Ella, poco a poco levantó su rostro y por fin, pude ver sus bellos ojos… Estaban algo vidriosos, y su rostro estaba claramente rojo por la vergüenza o el miedo. No lo sé… Pero ese bello carmín la hacía más hermosa, aquella noche a la luz de las velas. La observé, ella me miró y sonrió con timidez, incitándome a continuar con mi alegato. Podía sentir claramente cómo mi saliva se volvía pastosa, cómo la voz amenazaba con desaparecer o temblar y podía ser consciente por completo de las piernas temblándome amenazándome de dejarme caer de golpe al suelo y hacer el ridículo más grande de mi vida.

-¿Levi?-preguntó alejándose un poco. Eso me ayudó, ya que tenerla tan cerca me nublaba un poco la cognición.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Ya no quiero que seamos novios…-le dije.

Ese fue MI PRIMER PENDEJO ERROR.

¡¿Cómo puedo ser tan animal?! ¿En verdad? Se puede ser animal, bestia y retrasado mental, ¿A la misma vez? Jamás olvidaré la cara de Petra en ese momento. A pesar de que pude pedirle matrimonio (me adelanté un poco) Es una de las expresiones de ella, que se quedó grabada a fuego sin piedad en pobre mente.

-¿Levi?-preguntó alejándose de golpe y comenzando a hiperventilar.- ¿Q-Qué has dicho?

-Lo que has escuchado.- hasta ese entonces, yo no me había percatado de su miedo y de la mal interpretación de mis palabras.- Ya no quiero que seamos novios.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó con voz entrecortada.- Levi… ¿Todo esto lo hiciste para burlarte de mí?

Comprendí todo cuándo una lágrima rodó por su mejilla bien maquillada y después de ella, le siguió una oleada furiosa de gotas saladas. Ahí rebobiné un poco mis palabras y me golpeé mentalmente por la pendejada que había dicho. En verdad; yo no había sido creado con la bondad de Dios y la facilidad de poder expresar mis sentimientos y emociones hacia una persona. Di un paso ligero, pero Petra se alejó dos, eso me dolió en el corazón. Ella creía ahora erróneamente que todo este circo, maroma y teatro que había hecho era para burlarme de ella y terminarla.

-P-Petra déjame explicarte…-supliqué.

-No, ya vi suficiente, querías que esto fuera menos doloroso con el gran detalle de la cena…-decía llorando.- Pero creo que te salió muy contraproducente, Levi.

-Petra, por favor.- ahora suplicaba.- Escúchame.

-Quiero irme a casa.- se limitó a contestar.

Ella comenzó a caminar a la puerta principal de departamento, pero me adelante y me planté frente a ella, cómo si yo mismo fuera un árbol, fuerte y frondoso, incapaz de ser movido por el cielo, el mar o la tierra. Recordé las palabras de Erwin.

No la dejaría ir hasta que ella me dijera que sí.

-Petra escúchame.- le dije algo atormentado.- Por favor…

-¡No quiero!-gritó.- Es muy cruel de tu parte, Levi… Sí tan solo-decía llorando.- Sí tan solo querías que termináramos… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? En vez de preparar algo así… Eres… Eres…

-Lo estás mal interpretando todo.

-Déjame ir Levi. Por favor.

-No.

-Levi.

-Petra.

-¡Déjame ir!-gritó.

-¡Quiero casarme contigo!-espeté.

No sé qué fue más: La cara de ella, llorando o su rostro confundido siendo un increíble poema de confusión para después dar a un sonrojo muy hermoso siendo acompañado por las lágrimas de ella. Se quedó callada unos segundos, cómo si tratará de procesar las palabras que le había dicho. Al principio abrió y cerró la boca varias veces pero ninguna palabra pudo emitir. El sonrojo se hizo presente, se calmó un poco porque sí estaba alterada, y después se soltó a llorar una vez más.

-¿P-Petra?-ahora yo era el confundido y temeroso.

-Repítelo…-dijo en un susurro.

-Eh…-estaba nervioso.- Quiero… Quiero… ¿Casarme contigo?

Ella bajó su rostro y comenzó a jugar con sus manos. Yo pensé en moverme de la entrada, pero sabía que sí lo hacía corría el riesgo de que ella, saliera corriendo y me dejara con mi propuesta en la boca. Mejor opté por quedarme ahí de pie, esperando la respuesta de ella. Pero no respondía y eso comenzaba a corroerme como un veneno peligroso, poco a poco, sentía cómo mi sangre se volvía más pesada, el juicio se me nublaba y podía jurar que sería preso de un ataque de pánico extremo. Mi mano derecha comenzaba a temblar y en la bolsa de la camisa, podía sentir el frío del anillo de compromiso; además de poder jurar que ese maldito pedazo de metal comenzaba a ser pesado y a quemarme.

-¿Pe-Petra?-tartamudeé.

-Entonces…- ¡Me ignoró olímpicamente!- ¿Todo esto para que era?

-Para…-me sonrojé, podía sentirlo.- P-Para… Pedirte… Eh… Tú sabes… Ma-Matrimonio.

-¿No pensabas terminarme?-preguntó aun con un hilo de voz.

-No, para nada.-hice una pausa y agregué.- Sé que mis palabras se mal interpretaron, además de que soy un gran genio con las emociones.- haciendo destacar mi sarcasmo.- No era mi intención hacerte llorar, mi vida…-le dije acercándome a ella. Ella no se retiró.-… Quería parecer genial, pero cómo dijiste tú. Me salió contraproducente.

Ella no dijo nada. Se quedó estática por un buen tiempo, yo no la presioné. Entendí hasta ese momento, que ella probablemente me podía decir que no. Por el simple hecho de haberle dicho las palabras de una forma que ella pudo mal interpretar a la primera oportunidad que tuvo. Respiré tratando de tranquilizar mi posible paro respiratorio, cerré los ojos por un instante, porque extrañamente sentí un escozor fuerte en ellos. Señal de que, Levi (Oh sí, aunque no lo crean) quería llorar. Y no podía permitirme llorar frente a ella.

Estaba completamente consciente de, que posiblemente… No hubiera boda.

-Eres un tarado Levi.- habló después del gran silencio.

Interrumpió de forma abrupta mis rollos mentales y le miré confundido. Su rostro estaba sereno, algo pegajoso quizás por las lágrimas derramadas, pero de ahí en fuera no había señal de alguna de sentimiento negativo… O al menos yo no podía percibirlo. Me miró y sonrió tratando de contener el llanto una vez más. Juro que iba a volverme loco con sus lágrimas; no sabía sí estaba llorando, riendo, burlándose o estaba completamente enojada.

-Dilo una vez más, estúpido Levi.

-¿De-Decir el qué?-pregunté temeroso.

-Lo que has dicho, antes de que saliera.

Me quedé callado unos minutos. Tomé aire. Me preparé para lo peor, y se lo dije con los ojos cerrados.

-Petra… ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?-pregunté conteniendo la respiración.

-…-ella no dijo nada. No abrí los ojos, me sentía desesperado.- Sí, Levi. Me quiero casar contigo.

Solté el aire que estaba reteniendo de golpe y puedo jurar que sentí cómo mi alma viajaba con rapidez al Cielo, Inframundo y al Infierno dos veces seguidas. Abrí los ojos con cuidado y pude ver a Petra frente a mí. Se veía hermosa. Aun así con todo el rostro hinchado por haber llorado por mi culpa. Se veía realmente hermosa. Me acerqué con lentitud a ella, no retrocedió al contrario, sonrió aún más al ver que me acercaba a ella y acortaba la distancia que había entre los dos.

Estaba nervioso. Había recibido el sí. Pero ahora tenía que formalizarlo. Mágicamente sentí de nuevo el anillo, su peso pero a diferencia de unos momentos atrás, ahora el anillo me quemaba, sentía también cómo las manos me quemaban por entregarle ese anillo. Sin más preámbulos y momentos de emoción –y mal interpretación sobre todo.- Me acerqué a ella y me coloqué de rodillas.

Ella no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la boca; en señal de sorpresa y emoción. Yo no pude evitar correr en círculos –mentalmente.- por el terror que me invadía.

-Petra Ral… ¿Te casarías conmigo?-dije sacando el anillo por fin de su escondite y enseñándoselo con ambas manos, temblorosas. Tomé su mano izquierda y comencé a introducir con extrema lentitud el anillo, esperando su respuesta, pero la emoción que tenía ella era tanta que agregué-: Sería el hombre más feliz de toda la faz de la Tierra, sí tú me haces ese honor. ¿Serías mi esposa?

-Sí, acepto.- contestó ella emocionada.

Cuándo ella confirmo una vez más que sí deseaba casarse conmigo, todo miedo, temor, pánico y problemas mentales fuertes se desvanecieron cómo la llovizna siendo amenazada por el calor y la luminosidad del astro rey. Ella se lanzó sobre mí y los dos caímos al suelo felices, ahora sí. Petra me abrazaba con fuerza y yo sonreía, algo nada común en mí. Después de eso ella se soltó a llorar de nuevo, y yo solo me limité a besarle la frente y abrazarla hasta que se calmará. Afortunadamente se calmó y se quedó dormida en mis brazos. Con algo de dificultad me paré y la llevé a su departamento a que descansará. Ahí me topé al pillo de Eren, nos recibió más feliz que lo de costumbre; cómo que ese animal se olía la felicidad futura a nuestras vidas.

Dejé a Petra en su cama, y la arropé, le di de comer al Cachorro y antes de irme le hablé. Aun perro. Le hablé.

En definitiva, me estaba volviendo loco.

-Eren, fue difícil convencer a tu mamá.-tenía serios problemas con eso de lo de la mamá y el papá.- Pero, a final de cuentas, por fin podré casarme con ella.- el Cachorrillo me miró y movió la cola, siguiendo con su alimentación.- Ahora, creo que podré ser tu padre… Oficialmente, por así decirlo.

-_¡Guau!_-ladró el perro. Eso quise tomarlo como un sí.

Charlé con él unos minutos más y después me dirigí a mi apartamento. No hice limpieza esa noche. Por primera vez en mi vida, no hice limpieza. Me sentía algo ansioso, pero estaba realmente cansado física y emocionalmente, era tanto mi cansancio que sin pensarlo y saberlo, me quedé dormido en el sofá; con todo y traje.

Solo fui consciente de la gran felicidad y ahora, el tremendo estrés que me había cargado con la boda de Petra y mía.

Boda.

Sonaba tan hermoso.

Con ese pensamiento me quedé profundamente dormido.

* * *

_¡Hola! Buenas tardes/noches/madrugadas/días, dependiendo de la hora en la que me estés leyendo. Aquí les traigo una vez más la actualización de este Fic. Espero les guste el capítulo de hoy. _

_Me disculpo de verdad, sí hay una falta ortográfica, un dedazo o un error colosal. Pero no tengo BetaReader, y se me complica un poco el re-leer la historia. Así que, por favor os pido compresión en ese aspecto. ¡Muchas gracias por sus Reviews! son muy lindos de verdad prometo regresarlos nwn así que no se sientan ignorados._

_Bueno, sin más me despido. Los leo en el siguiente capítulo. Espero subirlo hoy mismo._

_¡Ja-Nee~!_

_Yuki'~_


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no son propiedad mía. Son exclusivamente de Hajime Isayama, doy gracias a él por su creación. Utilizo a los personajes para historias sin fines de lucro y pura mera diversión propia y de los lectores. Cualquier parecido con la realidad o con otra historia; es mera coincidencia.**

**Este es un Fanfic Levi/Petra. Si NO TE GUSTA esta pareja; de la forma más amable te pido que abandones la historia. Y sí es lo contrario, o la curiosidad te ataca; te invito a leer.**

**Disfrútalo.**

* * *

**Seis.**

* * *

_Levi. P.O.V_

_._

.

.

La boda se concretó para dentro de tres meses. Fueron los tres meses más estresantes, tortuosos y molestos de mi existencia y de Petra.

Para comenzar, para ella le venía cómo anillo al dedo, y no precisamente en que le di. Porque ella comenzaba sus vacaciones dos días después de haberle propuesto matrimonio; tenía exactamente dos semanas de vacaciones así que en esas dos semanas, ella se encargó de muchas cosas. Conseguir todo lo necesario para la ceremonia de matrimonio tradicional de nuestro país y más aparte una ceremonia religiosa por capricho de ella. Buscó lugares para la recepción y comenzó a ver vestidos de novia. Ella le iba a decir a su familia que tenían que poner los gastos de esas cosas para la novia. Pero me negué rotundamente.

Le dije, cómo una condición que me permitiera pagar todos los gastos de nuestra boda. Al principio ella me debatió pero con mis argumentos válidos no tuvo opción en aceptar. No en vano era un excelente abogado. Finalmente conocí a la familia de Petra, o bueno, lo que quedaba de ella. A su padre y a la hermana menor de ella. Su madre había muerto unos años atrás; mucho antes de conocerla y su hermano mayor, estaba viviendo lejos, en el extranjero con su familia. Así que solo tuve la oportunidad de conocer al padre y a la más pequeña de tan solo doce años. El señor Ral me felicitó y me encargó a su hija, me confesó que al momento de verme, sabía que yo era la persona elegida para su hija, que a pesar de mi apariencia seria, estricta y muy recia; él intuía que bajo toda esa mascara se ocultaba el hombre más tierno, dulce y romántico que podría estar con su hija. Esas palabras me halagaron y avergonzaron a la vez.

Entre conocer a la familia de Petra, que ella conociera a la mía y comenzar con el estrés de la boda; así pasó el primer mes.

Después de ello, llevé a Petra que conociera algunas casas en ciertos lugares de Japón. Ella me preguntó al principio para qué era todo eso, le expliqué que quería que ella escogiera la casa en la que ambos viviríamos. Emocionada aceptó ver todas y cada una de las casa; al final ella y yo elegimos una casa pequeña de dos pisos con cuatro recámaras, una cocina grande, cuarto de baño en la planta baja y baño completo en la alta, sala y comedor. Con un jardín decente y cochera. Era una casa muy bonita a decir verdad. Finalmente hice los trámites necesarios, pagos, requerimientos y firmas, para finalmente tener en mis manos las escrituras de la casa. Y ser oficialmente el dueño de esa casa.

Así, pasó el segundo mes.

Y por fin, había llegado el mes más estresante de todo: Enviar invitaciones, arreglar los últimos detalles, la Luna de miel, traje, vestido, salón, etcétera, etcétera. Gracias al cielo Erwin se haría cargo del banquete. Él dijo que eso lo haría cómo un regalo de bodas, para ambos, además de hacernos el favor de cuidar del pequeño, bueno ni tan pequeño de Eren mientras ella y yo estábamos por una semana de Luna de Miel. Erwin tenía su propio equipo de trabajo para aquel grandioso banquete, a pesar de no haber invitado a muchas personas a nuestra ceremonia él quería lucirse y presumir de sus dotes culinarios y su gran profesionalismo cómo Chef internacional. Ambos, Petra y yo, decidimos que dejaríamos que Erwin se soltará un poco y se sintiera Dios por al menos, ese momento.

Nos veíamos poco ella y yo, algunas noches ella llegaba fulminada de su trabajo, ya que había pedido la semana de la Luna de miel y le había cargado trabajo extra. Yo igual, había pedido la semana y me habían puesto más casos de los que llevaría en dos meses. Pero los dos nos esmerábamos a más no poder para así tener la mejor y más maravillosa semana de vacaciones juntos, ahora siendo marido y mujer. Así que, ella llegaba tarde y yo salía muy temprano a trabajar, últimamente salía más temprano que ella. Pero no dejábamos de frecuentarnos vía telefónica o algunas veces corríamos con la suerte de comer juntos. Los dos a pesar de saber que íbamos a dar ese gran paso no podíamos evitar estar nerviosos cada que nos veíamos.

Cierta tarde, ambos estábamos comiendo tranquilamente en una pizzería, Petra había suplicado comer una pizza extra grande de peperonni y cómo el hombre consentir que era con ella, le cumplí su capricho.

-¿No estás nerviosa?-le pregunté al darle un sorbo a mi soda.

-Bastante.- contestó ella comiendo, quizás la tercera rebanada.- ¿Tú?

-Mucho.-confirmé.

Nos miramos unos minutos y después soltamos a reír cómo locos enamorados, las personas nos miraron por unos minutos y después, regresaron a sus labores ignorándonos.

-Pero…-dijo ella con algo de pizza en su boca.- Es increíble que tan solo a unas semanas ya, estemos de la boda.

-Me pone de nervios…-confesé.- Pero estoy realmente emocionado de estar contigo, por siempre.

Ella sonrió y se sonrojo. Mordió la pizza y me dio el resto de la suya en la boca.

Al momento de hacer ese acto, no pude evitar fantasear con la infinidad de días en las que podríamos estar así por la mañana, tarde o noche.

En definitiva, ya estaba esperando con ansias la boda.

.

.

.

.

.

Por fin llegó el día esperado.

El día en donde Petra y yo nos uniríamos en matrimonio, por el resto de nuestros días.

Ese día, bueno, la noche anterior, Petra se fue con su padre y su hermana a casa de ellos, su única y mejor amiga de la infancia le ayudaría a vestirse y arreglarse para el día de hoy, así que ese fue nuestro último día de vernos los dos… Solteros.

-Te amo.- le dije besándola.

-Te amo.-dijo ella dándome un casto beso.- Me tengo que ir.- había dicho.

Tomó su maleta, al pequeño Eren y comenzó a caminar al elevador. Antes de que ella se perdiera dentro de él le grité desde la puerta de mi departamento:

-¡Petra!- ella se giró y me miró confundida.- ¡Te veo mañana en el altar!-grité.

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente y se escondió tras las puertas del cajón metálico. Solo reí.

Y ahora estaba yo, arreglándome y escuchando el sermón de mi madre. Solo éramos ella y yo, mi padre se había muerto cuando yo era un crío y mis hermanos… Bueno, se desentendieron por completo de mamá, menos yo y el más pequeño, pero él vivía al otro lado del globo terráqueo estudiando la universidad.

-Levi, estoy tan contenta por ti.

-Madre, ya lo dijiste más de quince veces.- le dije arreglándome la corbata.

-Bueno, es que no todos los días se casa mi hijo más grande…-decía emocionada.- Oh... Sí papá viera esto…-soltó algunas lágrimas.- ¡Oh no! No puedo llorar, estropearé mi maquillaje.

-Hay madre…-dije negando con la cabeza.- ¿Qué tal me veo?-pregunté.

Ella me miró unos instantes y se rio discretamente, confundido y ligeramente molesto le miré.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, ¿Piensas llevar la camisa del pijama a tu boda?-dijo riendo ahora fuertemente.

Sin pensarlo corrí rápidamente a la habitación y me miré en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía ahí. Quedé estupefacto al verme, tenía puesto casi todo el traje, menos la camisa y el saco. Y efectivamente tenía puesto la camisa del pijama. Con razón se me había complicado el hacerme el nudo de la misma. Pude escuchar desde la sala la carcajada de mi madre. Y mi gruñido de enojo fue tal que ella decidió ir a prepararse una taza de té. Me apresuré lo más que pude para arreglarme –bien está vez.- Y estar listo a tiempo.

Cuándo por fin lo estuve mamá, me dio de nuevo un sermón; pero no fue igual al anterior; sí no más bien en este me deseaba toda la felicidad del mundo, la alegría y la dicha que tenía el matrimonio, me advirtió de los momentos difíciles, pero también de los buenos. Por un momento pensé que esa no era mi madre.

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi madre?-pregunté.

-¡Pobre de tu futura mujer Levi!-fingió estar ofendida.- No sé cómo te soportará con ese humor tan raro tuyo, hijo mío.

Sonreí de forma cínica a ella, pero me regresó la sonrisa más dulce que pude haberle visto en mis casi treinta años. Le miré algo confundido y ella sonrió aún más.

-Pero me alegro que sea ella la que será tu futura esposa…-iba a responderle pero se me adelantó.- Me alegra que ella, te amé así. Con todo y tu extraño humor.

-Hay madre…-dije dándole un abrazo.- Vamos o llegaré tarde a mi boda.

-Está bien.-contestó ella tratando de que su voz no se quebrara un poco más.

.

.

.

¿Cómo puedo decir que fueron las ceremonias? ¿Resumido en una palabra? HERMOSAS. PERFECTAS. MAGNIFICAS. UNICAS.

Ya vale, quizás estoy exagerando un poco… Bueno, un demasiado, pero es que, había asistido a miles de bodas; bueno mentira, pero sí a muchas. Y todas eran cursis, tontas, en extremo muy… ¿Cómo decirlo? Exhibicionistas… No existía eso que yo logré sentir al momento de unir mi vida con la de Petra.

Tal vez, por el simple hecho de que esa era MI BODA. Y por ese motivo así me sentía. Rememorando la boda fue magnifica, tanto la religiosa cómo la tradicional, y en ambas; Petra se veía más hermosa que los mismos ángeles del cielo. Su amiga de la infancia; Hanji –creo yo.- Fue la que la arregló y la madrina de ambas ceremonias. No podía faltar mi hermano del alma, Erwin. Además de apoyarme con los banquetes, fue padrino de boda. Estaba la familia de ella, mi familia, algunos conocidos… fueron ceremonias pequeñas, sencillas pero únicas. Lo más importante de todo eso era que Petra y yo, estábamos felices y completamente dispuestos a unir nuestras vidas, para siempre. Confesaré a ustedes lectores, que al momento de decir nuestros votos me entró un pánico terrible.

Por un momento creí que Petra se retractaría de todo, y entré más aun en pánico, cuándo ella tardó algunos minutos en contestar la pregunta del padre, en la ceremonia religiosa.

-Petra…-carraspeó.- ¿Aceptas a Levi, cómo tu futuro esposo?

Ella seguía en la luna. Me preocupe. Y los presentes comenzaron a murmurar. Le miré de reojo confundido y con el rostro desfigurado por el horror. Y ella me miró confundida.

-¿Qué?-preguntó con inocencia.

-¡¿Cómo que qué?!-exploté.- Petra, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo, o no?

-¡Cl-Claro que sí!- dijo sonrojada.- ¿Por qué dices que no?

-El padre, te hizo la pregunta dos veces…

Ella me miró, miró al padre y después la audiencia, se sonrojó y se cubrió el rostro con el ramo de flores; asintió y después grito un fuerte "¡Quiero casarme con Levi!" Ese fue suficiente incentivo para continuar con la boda. Después de habernos unido en matrimonio, enseguida, ella se fue para arreglarse para la ceremonia tradicional. Y al igual que en la religiosa, se veía hermosa con ese kimono blanco. Afortunadamente; ella no tardó en contestar, ni hacer sus juramentos y finalmente después de todo el protocolo requerido…

Nos convertimos en marido y mujer.

La celebración de nuestra unión, fue en un vasto jardín que escogió ella. El banquete fue totalmente exquisito, y felicitamos públicamente a Erwin, fue la primera vez que le vi sonrojado y apenado. Así que, aproveché y le molesté un poco más. Fueron pocos invitados, pero la comida se acabó. Hubo fiesta, risas, regalos, fotografías… Muchas cosas, pero lo que más hubo, fue la felicidad. El rostro de Petra, repleto de alegría y felicidad, era una de las cosas que jamás, olvidaré en mi vida. Pasamos un rato agradable con todos ellos. Puedo asegurar, que fueron de las pocas veces en las que, verdaderamente me sentía feliz. Me sentía… No sé, cómo que parte de mi triste y amargada vida, se había esfumado para dar paso a toda esta alegría y dicha que está comenzando a recibir.

Poco a poco, comenzaba a oscurecer, y la fiesta no podía durar para siempre. Todos y cada uno de los invitados se despidieron de nosotros; nos desearon lo mejor con nuestra nueva vida y nos desearon ser felices por siempre. Aceptamos sus halagos y buenos deseos. Despedimos hasta el último invitado y entre Petra, su padre, su hermana, mi madre, mi hermano, Erwin y Hanji; levantamos lo poco que habíamos traído la recepción. Finalmente, una vez hecho algo de limpieza… Por petición mía, nos despedimos de nuestras respectivas familias. Tomé de la mano a Petra y la conduje a _nuestro _coche.

-¿Estás lista?-le pregunté abriéndole la puerta del coche.

-¿Lista para qué?-decía metiéndose al coche.

-Para ser feliz conmigo.-contesté con una sonrisa.

-Estoy lista.- contestó ella.

Fue en ese momento, que inició nuestras nuevas vidas. La vida de casados, la vida de una felicidad inmensa e inolvidable.

Pero había olvidado, en ese entonces…

Qué todo principio, tiene un final.

Y muchas veces, es un final, nada agradable.

* * *

_¡Hola! Buenas noches/madrugadas/días/tardes._

_Ya saben mi saludo, depende de la hora en la que estés leyendo esto. Bueno, prometí subir dos capítulos. Aquí están,owo Espero sea de su agrado este. Quería especificar un poco más, pero eso implicaría presionarme y bajo presión no funciono. Al menos no con estás cosas; las tengo que disfrutar. Bueno, pues está el capítulo esperado por la mayoría de los que me leen: La boda. Espero que al menos les deje un buen sabor de boca :c_

_Pero... -musica de suspenso.- ¡Chan chan chaaaaaan!_

_ADVERTENCIA: Ahora, a partir de este capítulo... NO PROMETO NADA. Las cosas... Ya no serán miel sobre hojuelas. con esto quiero decir, que la historia tomará un giro muy drástico, así que, por favor, no me acribillen. Desde un principio, la historia estaba pensada así. Para tener un desenlace de este tipo, así que; bueno, me acercó ya a la recta final y espero les guste. Y sí no, al menos espero que los sorprenda._

_¡Muchas gracias a los Rviews! A todos y cada uno de ustedes por dejarme comentarios, me animan mucho, en verdad owo Bueno, sin más me despido._

_¡Ja-Nee~!_

_Yuki'~_


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no son propiedad mía. Son exclusivamente de Hajime Isayama, doy gracias a él por su creación. Utilizo a los personajes para historias sin fines de lucro y pura mera diversión propia y de los lectores. Cualquier parecido con la realidad o con otra historia; es mera coincidencia.**

**Este es un Fanfic Levi/Petra. Si NO TE GUSTA esta pareja; de la forma más amable te pido que abandones la historia. Y sí es lo contrario, o la curiosidad te ataca; te invito a leer.**

**Disfrútalo.**

* * *

**Siete.**

* * *

_Levi P.O.V_

_._

_._

_._

La luna de miel ocurrió sin incidentes malos; solo momentos buenos entre mi esposa y yo. Ah~ Esposa, que bella palabra era ahora para mí. Y más sí al pensarla, decirla o imaginarla tenía presente la imagen de mi bella y perfecta Petra. Sí, en definitiva, esto del matrimonio comenzaba a gustarme en exceso. Al principio pensamos en hacer nuestra luna de miel fuera del país; pero cómo ambos nos preocupábamos mucho por el bebé Eren; además nos sentíamos más cómodos aún dentro del país, optamos por irnos a una pequeña villa a las afueras de Japón por una semana.

Fue la semana más feliz de toda mi triste vida. Bueno, ahora ya no había tristeza en mi vida, nunca más la iba a haber, al menos eso creía yo.

En esa luna de miel, Petra y yo nos fundimos en un mismo ser, nos hicimos realmente marido y mujer, los dos unimos cuerpo, mente, alma y corazón para pertenecernos mutuamente hasta el final de nuestros días. Recuerdo bien que, esa ocasión Petra estaba muy nerviosa; a pesar de su edad y de su "basta experiencia con hombres" cómo dijo ella. Seguía siendo virgen. Y no sé… No es por alardear... Pero me sentí el hombre más afortunado, súper poderoso y especial al saberlo.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-¡Qué te crees Levi!-gritó ligeramente ofendida.- Está bien que haya salido con varios hombres antes de ti, pero eso no me hace una fácil…

-Oye, oye...-le dije abrazándola.- Yo no he dicho eso, y si se dio a entender, lo siento… es solo que… De verdad me sorprende.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó mirándome a los ojos.- ¿Soy rara?-preguntó asustada.

-No, no lo eres amor.- le dije con dulzura.- Al contrario, es algo hermoso y único.- la abracé fuerte y después con cuidado le susurré a su oído.- ¿Sabes una cosa?

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó.

-También es mi primera vez.-le confesé.

Desafortunadamente no logré ver el sonrojo de mi esposa, porque ella se escondió por completo en mi pecho, pero lo que sí logré sentir fue el calor que emanaba su rostro y su rápido palpitar. No lo negaré, mi corazón también latía cómo un caballo desbocado… Porque sinceramente estaba nervioso. Era la primera vez que iba a tener relaciones sexuales con alguien… Y para hacerlo un poco más cardiaco, esa persona era ahora mi esposa. En verdad estaba muerto de miedo.

Ella alzó su rostro, como si acabara de leer mis pensamientos, le miré sorprendido y algo nervioso, tratando de escudarme en una sonrisa tímida. Ella solo sonrió. ¡Ah que bella era su sonrisa! Era el analgésico de todos mis dolores. Entonces, lentamente ella se acercó a mi rostro, tratando de acortar la poca distancia que había entre nuestras caras; se acercó con la intención de besarme. Solo me limité a corresponderle.

Al principio pensé en que debería de hacer después. Pero todo pasó y sucedió de forma tan natural que aún no puedo creerlo. Mi cuerpo sabía dónde y cómo tocar, sabía cómo tratar a la bella mujer que estaba bajo mi cuerpo, sabía cómo amarla a pesar de ser la primera vez con ella. No pensé en nada y solo me limité a sentir y disfrutar; ella hizo lo mismo y los dos llegamos a la conclusión de; que muchas veces el cuerpo y el corazón, saben exactamente qué es lo que necesita uno.

Después de ello, la semana pasó con lentitud y ambos la disfrutamos lo más que pudimos. AL regresar, los dos nos encontramos con un nuevo reto el cuál íbamos aplazando un poco: La mudanza. Al día siguiente de nuestro regreso, la familia de Petra partió y dejó al pequeño Eren en nuestras manos; ellos se habían quedado al cuidado del niño, mientras nosotros estábamos fuera. Una vez ahí, comenzamos a hacer los preparativos para comenzar nuestra mudanza definitiva e iniciar por fin nuestra vida de casados. Fue un lío enorme. Ahí también descubrí que a Petra no se le daba muy bien que digamos el organizar las cosas. Le pedí que no se preocupara, yo me hice cargo de toda la mudanza y a ella le rogué que hiciera algo de comer para poder soportar tanto trabajo. Ese mismo día pero entrada ya muy tarde la noche, habíamos vaciado por completo ambos departamentos y llenado con cajas a más no poder nuestra nueva casa. Eren no podía estar más feliz con un lugar así; recuerdo bien que, ese día el Cachorro corrió cómo loco por todo el lugar y ladraba de felicidad, tanta que tuvieron que callarnos unos vecinos.

Petra a pesar de que no había realizado mucho trabajo, cayó rendida en uno de nuestros sillones, yo aún con mi ligera gran obsesión y compulsión por la limpieza y el orden, solo me limité a cobijarla, sacar al Eren al jardín y dedicarme toda la parte de la noche y madrugada a acomodar nuestra casa. No fue trabajo difícil, pero sí cansado, lo bueno de todo eso, es que regresaba al trabajo una semana después. Al día siguiente Petra se disculpó tantas veces que olvidé la cuenta después de la docena.

-Te puedo perdonar con una sola condición.

-¿Cuál? ¡Dime, Levi!-decía desesperada.- Haré lo que sea

-¿Lo que sea?-decía divertido.

-¡Lo que sea Levi!-decía aún suplicante.- Pero por favor, perdóname por haberme quedado dormida…

-Bien…-dije sonriendo de lado, ella me miró algo confundida.- Mi única condición es esta: Tú desnuda en la cama, esperándome con el desayuno servido aún lado. Así que, Petra, piénsalo.

Cuando terminé de hacer mi petición, ella me observó unos minutos y después un furioso y abrumador sonrojo adorno su rostro. No pude evitarlo y me solté a reír con fuerza, Eren me secundó con ladridos y ella después comenzó a balbucear nerviosa.

-¡Eres un i-idio-ta Levi!-decía sonrojada.- ¡No sabía que me casé con alguien tan pervertido!

Y entre más argumentos trataba de darme, más risa me daba. Ese fue el primer día en nuestra nueva casa; entre risas, bromas, comida, demostraciones de cariño… Y una paz y tranquilidad infinita que ambos sentíamos junto con el cachorro… ¿Qué más podíamos pedir? Creo que por ahora nada, estábamos bien.

Solo nosotros tres: Eren, Petra y yo.

Esa… Creo definitivamente era la vida de casado que cualquier hombre podría soñar.

Afortunadamente, fui yo el elegido para disfrutarla y tener a mi lado a tan maravillosa mujer.

Las vacaciones terminaron para ambo y regresamos parcialmente a nuestros trabajos. Petra pidió un cambio de puesto para tener que trabajar menos horas. Pero se lo negaron, le habían dicho que, aunque estuviera ahora casada ella era muy importante para el trabajo; así que, le daban permiso de irse temprano. Pero con ello se tenía que llevar unas cuantas cargas de trabajo a casa. A ella no le pareció al principio, pero le dije que todo el esfuerzo que estuviera haciendo le vendría bien y encontraría una buena retribución después de eso. Al escuchar mi argumento, no tuvo otra opción más que darme un casto beso en los labios y acceder a ello.

Por mi parte, tenía más trabajo del que tenía cuándo era soltero. Llevaba más caso al tribunal y no se diga que ahora, la mayoría de las personas que requerían de servicios de abogados peleaban porque yo les defendiera o atendiera su caso. Esto era un caos, claro está que me beneficiaba por un lado pero por otro salía afectado. Me beneficiaba porque mi jefe, me pagaba más y comenzaba a tener renombre como uno de los mejores abogados del país. Me perjudicaba porque terminaba completamente frito después de cada caso o revisión de alguno, además de, cuándo llegaba a casa, no tenía tantas fuerzas para convivir un poco con el latoso de Eren o no podía ayudarle a Petra con la limpieza.

Los dos estábamos llenos de estrés y asuntos nuevos que atender que hubo un corto periodo de tiempo en el cuál solo nos veíamos al acostarnos en la cama y al despertarnos. Pero claro, ambos sabíamos cuáles eran nuestras prioridades, y solo basto un corto tiempo para poder adaptarnos a nuestra nueva vida de casados.

Pasado ese tiempo, en donde ambos nos estresamos a más no poder las cosas tomaron más calma.

A Petra le hice un despacho. Bueno, mejor dicho una de las habitaciones la adapté a todas las necesidades y comodidades de mi esposa para qué, cuándo ella tuviera que llevar trabajo a casa pudiera estar en ese espacio sin ningún inconveniente. Ella me lo agradeció infinitamente y el ver su rostro de felicidad y satisfacción fue el mejor pago que ella pudo darme.

Por otro lado, Eren y yo, pasábamos más tiempo juntos. Ese cachorrillo loco, comenzaba a crecer y dejar de ser un niño para ser un adulto al igual que nosotros… Pero pese a ello, Petra y yo no podíamos evitar verlo cómo nuestro niño. Y ese maldito perro era el consentido de esa casa. Oh sí, incluso más consentido que yo por mi mujer, aunque claro, también contribuía yo a su estatus de comodidad. Los tres vivíamos bien. Éramos realmente felices.

¿Qué más podíamos pedir? Creo yo que nada.

Estábamos bien cómo vivíamos ahora.

Cierto fin de semana, en donde a ambos nos tocó descansar ese día por igual –milagrosamente.- Petra estaba sirviendo el desayuno a los tres; a Eren le estaba dando una ración generosa de carne en salsa enlatada, mientras a mí y a ella nos servía el desayuno. Ella estaba algo distinta a lo que siempre demostraba. Por lo regular Petra siempre andaba sonriente independientemente de sí tenía mucho trabajo o no; pero hoy, andaba precisamente pensativa, cómo ida. Cómo sí una idea rara se le hubiera metido en la cabeza.

Esto lo noté desde que despertamos, pero no le había dicho nada, para no incomodarla. Pero el hecho de echarle leche a mi jugo y no al café me hizo actuar.

-Petra, ¿Qué tienes?-pregunté notablemente preocupado.

-Oh, no es nada Levi.-sonrió.- Tranquilo.

Le miré y fruncí el ceño, ella no se percató de mi expresión y carraspeé para llamar su atención, ligeramente y con desinterés me miró y regresó su vista a "los labores" entonces, hablé:

-Petra, sí no es nada…. ¿Por qué estás vaciando la leche en el jugo y no en el café?

Ella reaccionó y se disculpó frenéticamente. Yo solo sonreí.

-Tranquila, me gusta el jugo con leche.- bromee, ella rio.- Pero dime cariño; ¿Qué te pasa?

-Es… Complicado.- contestó.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Nos concierne a los dos.

-Oh, entonces, te escucho.- dije acomendándome en la silla y tomando algo de café.

Ella se sentó en la silla y comenzó a jugar con sus manos de forma nerviosa, yo me mostré con tranquilidad y comprensivo, aunque por dentro estuviera siendo carcomido lentamente por la desesperación y la duda. Quería darle confianza a mi esposa. Ella me miró varias veces y yo solo me limité a verla, sonreírle y tomar café.

Ella dio un largo y sonoro suspiro.

-Sabes, he estado pensando…-comenzó.

-Sí, ¿En qué?-pregunté notablemente interesado y con un ligero tinte de temor.

-Qué tal vez… Bueno… No sé… Creo que…-ella sola se hacía bolas con sus palabras.- Quiero que tengamos hijos.

Fue tan inesperado que tomé de más café hirviendo, me atraganté y lo regresé por la nariz. Fue un dolor insoportable y a nadie se lo deseo. Además creo que Eren notó la amenaza, porque al igual que yo, se atragantó con su comida; ella asustada corrió a socorrer a Eren y yo… Bueno, dejé que mis células olfativas se quedaran fritas por el calor del café.

Petra me miró asustada y yo solo me limité a limpiarme el desastre que había hecho. Mi corazón palpitaba rápido y mi pensamiento estaba nublado.

-¿Q-Quieres tener hijos?-pregunté con voz queda.

-Sí…-susurró mientras acariciaba el lomo de Eren.- C-Creo que es hora…

Bueno, ella tenía razón, ya llevábamos medio año de casados. Y sí, la casa se sentía con "el vació de algo" o alguien mejor dicho. Estaba abrumado, no sabía que decirle.

Creí que hasta ese entonces, los dos, corrección. Los tres estábamos bien así.

Eren, Petra y yo.

Pero cuán equivocado estaba.

Ahora, deseábamos un hijo.

¿Por qué deseábamos? Porque por más descabellada me sonaba la idea de tener un hijo. No pude evitar fantasear con ese posible futuro.

Y… ¡Demonios! Me gustó un montón.

* * *

¡Hola! Buenos días/tardes/noches/madrugadas Cómo ya saben dependiendo de la hora en la que estés leyendo esto.

Bueno, aquí vengo con un capítulo más de este Fanfic, OMG ya estoy acercándome al final. Espero que les vaya a gustar.

Debo confesar que me esta dando algo de remordimiento el hacerlo cómo lo haré... Pero T_T :cry: Es lo mejor (?)

Jajaja, en fin, espero que este les deleite un poco la pupila.

¡Muchas gracias a los que me mandan Reviews! No saben que lindo es leerlos. En verdad me animan un montón.

Hum, que más; Ayer fue mi cumpleaños (?) x) Jajaja. Solo, no sé, quería ser famosa :c Ok, no~

Oh, es verdad. Quizás el Fic llegue a los 10 capítulos, Así que, este es uno delos finales. Espero les guste.

Sin más me despido.

¡Hasta luego!

Yuki'~


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes no son propiedad mía. Son exclusivamente de Hajime Isayama, doy gracias a él por su creación. Utilizo a los personajes para historias sin fines de lucro y pura mera diversión propia y de los lectores. Cualquier parecido con la realidad o con otra historia; es mera coincidencia.**

**Este es un Fanfic Levi/Petra. Si NO TE GUSTA esta pareja; de la forma más amable te pido que abandones la historia. Y sí es lo contrario, o la curiosidad te ataca; te invito a leer.**

**Disfrútalo.**

* * *

**Mientras lees escucha: Yonjuu Nana/Rib de preferencia en el canal de Kazakiri. Si no, en cualquier otro. Esto con el fin de tener una agradable lectura.**

* * *

**Ocho.**

* * *

_ Levi P.O.V_

.

.

.

Optamos por pensar un poco las cosas. Le dije a Petra que sí, quería un hijo al igual que ella. Pero que tenías que ver nuestras opciones y nuestras posibilidades por el momento, a pesar de, que ambos trabajábamos no íbamos a tener tiempo para cuidar del bebé, o ella se la iba a vivir estresada todo momento, por el trabajo, el embarazo, el bebé y todo lo que conllevara el tener un hijo. Además, de tener que cambiar y re-acomodar toda la casa, nuestros hábitos de vida y al Eren re-educarlo, porque ya no sería el único "niño" de la casa.

Petra se mostró comprensiva y accedió, dijo que tenía razón, que era muy pronto aún para tener un hijo, creí que se pondría triste o que simplemente tendríamos una pelea. Pero ella era demasiado comprensiva, tanto que me hacía sentir culpable de los argumentos razonables y válidos que le había dado. Sin embargo, ella comenzó a comprar cosas de bebé, por si las dudas. Y es que los dos teníamos una vida sexual activa y no usábamos protección. Así que, por ese lado le daba toda la razón a mi mujer. No me aterraba el hecho de en cualquier día ella me dijera "Levi, estoy embarazada" para ser honesto, en secreto deseaba que ese día llegara pronto. Pero lo que sí me tenía algo asustado, era comenzar a ejercer la labor de Padre.

¿Me imaginan ustedes, cómo un padre?

Para ser honesto, sí esa cría era un niño, sería mi muchachito, mi niño de la casa y el rey; claro está. Lo trataría cómo el hombrecito que es, y no le daría el mal trato que algunos padres suelen darle a sus hijos, yo lo educaría por completo no para ser un hombre. No, porque hombre existen en mayor cantidad. Yo, definitivamente lo educaría para ser un caballero. Sí, un caballero chapado a la antigua sí así desean llamarle. ¿Por qué? Porque caballeros, ya no hay, están en extinción y mi hijo, sería uno de los mejores caballeros y hombres de bien en todo el mundo.

Y sí fuera una niña… ¡Ella sería mi princesa! La niña de mis ojos, el lucero de mis mañanas, la protegería y ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera, le enseñaré de todo: desde lo más básico hasta lo que una mujer "no debe de saber" ella no será una dejada. Oh, ella llevará en alto el apellido de su padre y el mío; ella será una mujer hecha y derecha, una dama. Una dama delicada, fina, inteligente y audaz. Ella sería en definitiva, la niña de mis ojos y el motivo de mis sonrisas.

Claro, además de su madre.

Así que, ¿Me ven como padre? Yo creo que no.

Desde que se tocó ese tema, ambos comenzamos a documentarnos un poco; buscábamos información, veíamos programas e incluso a Eren comenzamos a darle un lugar aparte; no es que sesgáramos al Cachorro, lo amábamos mucho, por ser nuestro primer hijo. Pero estarán de acuerdo que un cachorro y un niño, no son lo mismo. Eren comenzaba a notar el cambio y poco a poco logró adaptarse a las nuevas reglas de la casa y de la vida familiar que llevábamos.

Así pues, pasó un periodo largo de tiempo; en donde los tres teníamos en mente la llegada de un bebé, más no teníamos conciencia de cuándo. Hubo momentos, en que a Petra se le atrasó el periodo. Y los tres estábamos felices… Pero todo se desmentía cuándo a ella le llegada de nuevo su periodo o íbamos con el ginecólogo a que nos diera la noticia de ser solo una falsa alarma. Pero eso no nos desanimó. Continuamos creyendo que pronto ella y yo podríamos ser padres.

Erwin por su lado nos apoyaba al máximo, y decía que quería ser padrino del futuro hijo que los dos tendríamos. Pero, la mejor amiga de mi esposa, también peleaba por el papel de madrina del niño. Así que, cuando ellos dos lograban verse esporádicamente en las reuniones que hacíamos terminaban peleando en quién sería mejor padrino para nuestro futuro hijo.

Pero los planes del bebé se vieron pospuestos por el inicio de viajes de Petra hacía otros lugares. Ella la iba con el ginecólogo y este le recomendó que por el momento, pospusiéramos nuestros planes de tener un bebé. Petra lloró un poco, porque llevábamos posponiéndolo desde hace dos años.

Oh, sí, ya llevábamos dos años de casados. Los dos años más maravillosos de nuestras vidas, pero a ella le causo un poco de tristeza, el tener que volver a posponerlo un poco más por el trabajo que ahora comenzaba a acumularse y demandaba un poco más atención por parte de ella. Y le médico le dio el argumento, de si queríamos tener un hijo, tendríamos que esperar a que todo ese periodo de estrés extremo que mi esposa pasaba en sus viajes, pasará y regresará a sus estándares normales, porque podría generar un grave riesgo para ella y el bebé, fue por eso que decidimos aplazarlo un poco. Solo un poco.

Y así dio comienzo a los viajes prolongados de Petra y a mis casos más complicados en toda mi carrera. Afortunadamente tenía algo de tiempo para Eren; así que los dos no la vivíamos solos un par de semanas o incluso algunas veces meses. Pero Petra siempre se mantenía en contacto con los dos; ella siempre me decía cómo cocinar la cena, aunque al principio me iba cómo en feria. Pero paulatinamente logré aprender a cocinar, la cena, claro está. En ese periodo la extrañaba mucho, a pesar de que la veía casi todos los días, cuándo ella no viajaba, el tenerla lejos de mí por semanas o meses incluso hacía de mi vida un calvario. Y no se diga del pobre de Eren, él al igual que yo, la sufría más quizás. Y cuándo ella llegaba los dos la consentíamos, la mimábamos y atendíamos con la reina de la casa que ella era. Petra se sorprendía por nuestras muestras de afecto y cariño, pero a la vez, lo agradecía de forma infinita.

Así comenzaron a pasar los meses.

Entre viajes de ella.

Entre casos míos.

Entre momentos solos.

La distancia entre Petra y yo.

Así pasaron los meses. Y con ello casi un año más pasó.

A finales del mes de Octubre a Petra se le presentó un último viaje de negocios por parte de su empresa. Además, de que ella renunciaría por fin después de ese viaje, porque quería dedicarse ahora sí, por completo a su casa y a su familia, decía ella.

Le pregunté varias veces sí estaba segura de ello. Y ella respondía que ya se sentía realizada cómo mujer autónoma. Qué ya había experimentado todo lo que le hubiera gustado y ahora solo estaba enfocada en el hecho de ser madre, criar un hijo y morir de vieja a lado mío. Con ese argumento no volví a insistir en que ella pensará las cosas de nuevo.

Cómo decía; a finales de Octubre a Petra se le presentó su último viaje de negocios. Este viaje duraba en especial mes y medio. Era para cerrar y concretar un importantísimo negocio con una empresa muy famosa de Japón. Y ella ahora cómo la Directora General de la empresa, tenía que ir a representarla y cerrar el trato ella misma, y cerciorarse también que las cosas marcharan bien hasta su realización. Petra estaba especialmente nerviosa con ese viaje, y no entendía el porqué, le dije que se relajará, que tal vez era por el hecho de ser su último viaje del año y antes de su renuncia, ella fingió tranquilizarse con eso, pero… No lo hizo del todo.

Cuando llegó el día del viaje, ambos nos despertamos con una sensación extraña. Lo supe porque los dos teníamos la misma expresión en el rostro. Ese día recuerdo que no fui a trabajar y ese mismo día Eren estaba especialmente llorón. No sé qué le había pasado al perro en ese entonces, pero Eren lloraba mucho, cómo si algo le doliera; antes de la partida de ella, fuimos a llevarlo al veterinario, pero dijo que él estaba perfectamente saludable. Entonces no comprendíamos que era lo que le pasaba a Eren.

-Vamos chico, ¿Qué tiene mi bebé?-le decía Petra acariciándolo. Él solo respondía con algunos gemidos o pegándose en extremo a ella.- ¿Qué le pasa a mi chico? Mi niño, no estés así…-decía algo acongojada.

-Quizás es porque sabe que te irás de viaje.- le dije mientras manejaba.

-¿Es eso bebé?-decía ella.- ¡Vamos! Regresaré pronto…-hizo una pausa, no supe interpretar ese silencio y agregó.- Bueno, en cuanto termine este trabajo y podré estar contigo Eren, ¡ánimo mi niño!-decía ella animando al perro.

Pero Eren no se animaba por nada del mundo.

Y eso en verdad, era preocupante, ya que la personalidad traviesa y activa de Eren siempre estaba presente y un cambio así de drástico nos preocupaba a ambos.

Al llegar a casa, Petra se dedicó el resto de la tarde a preparar sus maletas y yo me limité a ayudarle y pedir algo de comer. No quería que ella hiciera comida antes de irse; así que opté por consentirla con algo así. Ella me lo agradeció. Ese día pedí tres platillos, para tres personas; aunque solo fuéramos dos, Eren era nuestro hijo, y creímos que el pedirle algo de comida "humana" le haría sentirse mejor. Comimos bien y al parecer Eren se animó un poco, pero solo un poco, ya que sus gemidos y lloriqueos continuaban de forma paulatina.

Entrada la noche, casi cerca de la hora de partida de Petra, los dos nos encerramos en la habitación disfrutando por último nuestro tiempo juntos. Era extraño, y aunque no lo habíamos externado, los dos teníamos esa sensación. Ella me pidió que me duchara con ella; yo solo accedí, accedí a darle algo del gran amor que tenía por ella.

Nos duchamos juntos y después, las cosas se dieron solas. Hicimos el amor.

Esa demostración física del amor que las personas se tienen. Ese acto en donde unes cuerpo, mente, alma y corazón. Lo hicimos muchas veces. Ella gemía de placer y yo entraba en ella llenándome de su calor y su estreches; los dos nos fundimos en uno, disfrutando al máximo el amor y el acto en cuestión. Entre jadeos ambos nos declaramos una vez más el amor eterno que nos tendríamos. Entre gemidos y orgasmos los dos nos juramos una vez más, amor eterno.

-Levi…-susurraba con placer.- T-Te amo…

-Petra…-decía mientras aumentaba el ritmo de mis embestidas.- T-Te amo…

Y así más de dos veces los dos tocamos la punta del cielo juntos.

Nos quedamos en la cama por un periodo considerado de tiempo, ella se aferraba a mi torso desnudo y perlado de sudor, y yo la rodeaba con mis brazos, protegiéndola y amándola. Ella escondió de pronto su rostro e inhalo mi aroma.

-Deberías de bañarte-sugerí y miré el reloj de la mesita de noche.- En una hora sale tu tren.- murmuré triste.

-No quiero ir.- dijo ella.- Levi, en verdad no quiero ir a este viaje.

Le miré confundid, su rostro estaba algo perlado aun por el sudor. Arqueé una ceja y le besé la frente.

-Tranquila, solo es un mes y medio. Hemos estados separados por más tiempo, ¿Qué es tanto un mes y medio?-dije tratando de animarla.

Ella me miró y me rogaba con la mirada que le dijera que no fuera a ese viaje. Y aunque opinaba lo mismo que ella, no quería limitarla, no deseaba atarla a mí por una sensación rara o una tontería.

-Por favor Levi…-dijo abrazándome con fuerza.- Dime que no vaya.

Suspiré. En verdad me sentía miserable.

-Petra… Tienes que ir; solo será un mes y medio, y después de todo eso, ya no habrá más viajes, no más trabajo y solo seremos tú, Eren y yo. Nuestra familia comenzará a formarse, así que; solo este último esfuerzo, ¿Sí mi vida?

Ella alzó la mirada y suspiró derrotada. Me abrazó y después me besó en los labios, en la frente, en los pómulos y de nuevo en los labios, se paró de la cama y buscó su ropa.

-¿No vas a ducharte?-dije poniéndome el bóxer.

-Quiero irme así-dijo sonriendo con vergüenza- Quiero llevar impregnado el aroma de Levi, la sensación de él y su esencia en mí…-murmuró avergonzada.

Sonreí. Incluso a mi esas palabras me hicieron sentir algo de calor y deseos de volver a meterla a la cama para hacerla gemir y gritar. Pero me contuve. Nos limitamos a vestirnos y ella a preparar lo último de sus cosas para el viaje. Comencé a meter las maletas al coche y Eren insistió en ir con nosotros y no se lo negamos.

Una vez listas las cosas, los tres nos encaminamos a la estación de trenes para dejar a Petra ahí. Ella llevaba ya su boleto y sus maletas con ella. Se hizo por primera vez en casi tres años de matrimonio un silencio incómodo. Eren que iba agarrado con la correa solo dio un pequeño paso para llamar la atención de Petra.

-Aww~ mi niño.-dijo arrodillándose y abrazándolo.- Pórtate bien, papi estará contigo, sé un buen niño… Obediente… Lindo… E igual de… de carismático.-ahora estaba llorando-… no dejes a papi solo; porque papá llora cuándo lo está-trató de bromear pero eran más las lágrimas que le salían. Eren se limitó a dejarse querer y lamerle el rostro con semblante triste.- T-Te amo Eren… No cambies ¿Sí? Cuida de papá, y… no te… pongas así… mi niño.

No terminó su despedida, ya que se aferró por completo al labrador que estaba atado a una correa a mi mano. Sí me permiten opinar. Eren no era un perro normal. Bueno, eso ya lo sabía; pero ese Cachorro pareciera que entendió a la perfección las palabras de Petra. Podría jurar incluso que ese animalillo asintió con la cabeza y sí Dios le hubiera dado la oportunidad de hablar, ¡UF! Hubiera dicho un montón de cosas en ese momento. Petra se aferró al perro, lo abrazo, lo beso e incluso le dio la bendición repitiéndole una y otra vez, que no dejará solo a su padre. O sea yo.

Después de la despedida de media hora entre el Cachorro y ella, se colocó de pie de nuevo, se limpió las lágrimas y me sonrió. Esa sonrisa me partió el corazón. Ella en verdad deseaba no ir; estaba suplicándome que le dijera "¡Petra! No vayas, quédate conmigo" Pero simplemente no podía. No podía hacerlo. Porque una de las promesas que le hice a ella, era que jamás interferiría en su vida laboral. Aun así ella me lo pidiera; así cómo viceversa.

Y por más que mi corazón y mente por primera vez gritara de acuerdo en que no la dejará ir. Yo simplemente no podía hacerlo.

-B-Bueno…-dijo con voz quebrada.-… C-Creo que ya me voy…

-Oh, ven acá.- le dije abriendo mis brazos de par en par.

Ella se lanzó a mis brazos y la envolví en un abrazo fuerte, cálido, protector y cargado de amor. Ella no pudo evitarlo y se soltó a llorar una vez más. Yo traté de ser fuerte y no lloré. No quería que ella me viera llorar o sí no, de plano no iría a ese viaje. Solo nos limitamos a abrazarnos, ella a llorar y yo a llenar su frente de miles de besos.

-Te amo Levi…-decía llorando.- Te amo, te amo, te amo.

-Te amo Petra…-contesté tratando de calmarme.- Siempre te amaré.

Ella asintió y me abrazó más fuerte.

Después los dos nos fundimos en un beso cargado de pasión, amor, deseo, miedo, añoranza, sinceridad y lágrimas.

Quería tenerla un poco más conmigo. Pero el anuncio de la partida de su tren hizo que los dos nos separáramos abruptamente. Miré a mí alrededor y algunas personas nos miraban con ternura. Les ignoré.

-Cu-Cuida de Eren…-dijo sorbiendo su nariz.- Es un niño bueno, así que…

-Shhh…- dije dándole un beso en los labios.- Sé cómo cuidar de él. No te preocupes, estaremos bien.

-Cuídate Levi. Cualquier cosa, llámame e iré. ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí. El pecho me dolía.

-Te amo Levi. Siempre lo haré.- me dio un beso en la boca y tomó sus cosas.- Te amo, jamás lo olvides.

-Te amaré por siempre Petra.- contesté aguantándome las ganas de romper a llorar.- Te esperaré. Siempre, te esperaré.

Ella lanzó un beso al aire y yo fingí atraparlo. Subió al tren y mi pecho dolió más. Ella me miró desde la ventana y después saludó a Eren, él comenzó a llorar y se acostó en el suelo. Solo me limité a agitar mi mano de un lado a otro. Ella lloraba y sonreía. Algo doloroso de ver.

El tren comenzó a avanzar y ella lloró aún más.

Solo miré. Me mantuve fuerte.

El tren por fin desapareció.

Y entonces, rompí a llorar. Sentía un dolor tan inmenso en el pecho que no sabía explicar.

Me puse de rodillas a lado de Eren y los dos lloramos. Yo tratando de calmar al Cachorro y él… Solo llorando.

Sentía un dolor y un miedo indescriptibles…

Pero de lo que jamás me di cuenta, es que todas nuestras palabras…

Sonaban a una despedida definitiva.

* * *

_¡Hola! Buenas... Ya se saben todo eso. Jajaja. XD Bueno, hoy es ¡2x1! Así que, aquí les traigo el capítulo 8._

_JODER. He llorado escribiendo lo último. Nótese que en verdad me metí en el papel de Levi. De verdad le sufrí, bueno, cómo pueden darse cuenta... Aquí comienza el sufrimiento de los tres, porque también el pequeñín de Eren le sufre D: De verdad, sé que soy una maldita T-T merezco la muerte._

_Pero bueno, creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir... Y sí no, lo más seguro es que me acuerde cuándo ya lo haya publicado xD Cómo siempre me pasa. En fin, sin más me despido. Los leeré después en los últimos capítulos._

_Bye~!_

_Yuki'~_


End file.
